


"Te la sei cercata"

by Kinnabaris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jaime Lannister è un disastro ambulante™, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Room, guarda quanti cliché ha dentro!, si amano ma non lo sanno, son troppo fiera di questa fic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnabaris/pseuds/Kinnabaris
Summary: Sarebbe appropriato fare un regalo a un'amica che ha acconsentito a farti da fidanzata per finta per il finesettimana per aiutarti a fare ingelosire tua sorella?Jaime Lannister cerca disperatamente una ragazza per accompagnarlo al matrimonio di Cersei.





	1. Lieti di invitarti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["You Played Yourself"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070821) by [KathrynJaneBAE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynJaneBAE/pseuds/KathrynJaneBAE). 



> Note dell'autrice  
> Il fandom mi ha tenuta a galla durante l'edizione 2019 dei Fiaschi Olimpici del Trono di Spade, quindi ho pensato di divertirmi insieme agli altri e rimettermi a scrivere.  
> È stato questo [ prompt ](https://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com/post/185058170294/you-played-yourself-fake-dating-braime-au) a spronarmi a scrivere negli ultimi giorni, spero di avergli reso giustizia.  
> Comunque, basta con le chiacchiere e buon divertimento!

La notizia non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo.

 

Il primo era stato Rhaegar Targaryen, l’affascinante figlio dell’ex-socio in affari di loro padre.

Un giovanissimo Jaime aveva pregato, supplicato Cersei di ripensarci e di ricordare come fossero sempre stati due metà della stessa essenza, riflesso e ombra l’uno dell’altra.

Perché altrimenti gli dei avrebbero scelto di farli arrivare insieme in questo mondo, se non per legarli l’uno all’altra, due anime gemelle inseparabili per l’eternità?

Quell’estate era andato a sud, deciso a trovare uno scopo a un mondo in cui avrebbe vissuto senza Cersei, ma persino le calde e variopinte spiagge di Dorne parevano irradiare il grigio pallore delle Isole di Ferro se lei non c’era.

 

Poi, quando Cersei l’aveva chiamato nel bel mezzo della notte, scongiurandolo di tornare da lei mentre gli spiegava, tra i singhiozzi, che Rhaegar era fuggito insieme a Lyanna, Jaime aveva obbedito.

 

Improvvisamente, vedeva l’oro dei capelli di Cersei nelle dune, i suoi occhi di smeraldo e la dolcezza naturale del suo profumo nei boschi di cedri, il vermiglio delle sue labbra in ogni tramonto. Il dolore di lei era estasi, l’estasi un tormento colpevole.

 

Quando l’ex-fidanzato di Lyanna, il multimilionario Robert, entrò in scena e lui e Cersei si consolarono a vicenda del proprio dolore, Jaime venne di nuovo messo da parte. Quella volta, tuttavia, non era riuscito a costringersi ad andarsene. Era rimasto al suo fianco ogni volta che Robert spariva in viaggio d’affari, ogni volta che i giornali le rivelavano una delle sue molteplici scappatine, in ogni momento rubato che riuscivano a ritagliarsi per sé. E, quando l’aereo di Robert precipitò, Jaime non poté dire di essere granché dispiaciuto.

 

Ora, però, mentre rigirava irrequieto tra le mani l’invito, un sofisticato quadratino artigianale di carta riciclata, che profumava di lavanda ed era ruvido, troppo ruvido, al tatto, Jaime sentì un’ondata di nausea travolgerlo. Male. Ecco come si sentiva. Male.

 

Sopra c’era scritto: “Cersei Lannister ed Euron Greyjoy sono lieti di invitarti al loro matrimonio”. Era incredibilmente impersonale e, quel che era peggio, inaspettato.

Un matrimonio in giugno.

 

Prima ancora che potesse rifletterci su e telefonare per chiedere una spiegazione, Jaime prese in mano una penna.

 

“Jaime Lannister _è felice di partecipare_ ” borbottò amaramente, sbarrando l’apposita casella con una staffilata della penna. Poi la posò e rifletté sull’opzione “ospite dell’invitato”.

* * *

 

Era passato quasi un anno dall’ultima volta in cui aveva parlato con Cersei.

Quasi un anno da quando lei l’aveva tormentato circa la sua risposta all’invito, chiedendogli se la sua ragazza avrebbe preferito manzo, pollo o il piatto vegetariano.

“Vegetariano, è una salutista molto convinta” aveva risposto, chiudendo la chiamata prima che lei potesse fargli altre domande e scoprire che se l’era inventata.

Ne seguirono mesi di tentativi per trovare una ragazza. Tyrion gli fece da spalla in una dozzina di bar, ma senza successo.

Metà delle donne che incontrava gli ricordava dolorosamente sua sorella, l’altra metà, invece, era semplicemente troppo diversa da lei. Quindi, di solito, finiva per collassare ubriaco sul divano di suo fratello. Ogni tanto a loro si univa il loro amico Bronn, che passava la notte a russare sulla poltrona.

Vivere senza Cersei significava riconoscere delle dure verità, tra cui la più lampante era che il ricco e affascinante Jaime Lannister faceva davvero pena a trovarsi una ragazza.

Non che sentisse un gran desiderio di cercarla così presto. Non ancora. Non con delle ferite così recenti.

 

Pertanto, aveva cominciato a investire sempre più tempo ed energia nell’unica cosa che ancora gli desse un briciolo di gioia. Da qualche anno era proprietario e fondatore della Scuola da Leoni, una piccola palestra situata nelle Terre dell’Ovest di cui andava molto fiero e che aveva un discreto seguito sui social media.

All’inizio la faccenda aveva causato un terremoto. I Lannister erano proprietari della Banca di Westeros e Tywin Lannister stesso era finito in più liste dei “100 uomini d’affari più influenti” di quante Jaime potesse ricordare. Una ragione di più per non intraprendere una carriera nel settore bancario, si era detto. Allontanarsi dalla tradizione famigliare aveva suscitato la delusione paterna e la disapprovazione di Cersei.

Ora, però, la sua piccola palestra era diventata una specie di rifugio, per quanto sudaticcio e in pieno centro città.

Che fosse sul ring o sulla pedana per la scherma, in palestra riusciva a stancarsi tanto da dimenticare. Poteva essere solo Jaime, essere tutto se stesso.

Persino dopo l’incidente, che gli aveva causato un danno neurologico permanente e la perdita di una mano, nonché di un istruttore di scherma per la palestra, ogni volta che ne varcava la soglia sentiva un senso di liberazione.

 

Ad ogni modo, quando ormai mancavano solo poche settimane al matrimonio di Cersei e una sensazione di urgenza, sopita fino a quel momento, cominciava a pungolarlo, Jaime temette che, quanto a trovare la tranquillità d’animo che cercava, la palestra gli sarebbe stata d’aiuto quanto le rovine infestate di Harrenhal, dove c’erano fantasmi che la notte uscivano e ti trascinavano nei Sette Inferni, come gli aveva detto Tyrion tanto tempo prima quando erano piccoli.

 

Ciononostante, parcheggiò nel suo spazio riservato e decise di prendersi qualche minuto per sé. Reclinò la testa contro il sedile e inspirò profondamente un paio di volte per calmarsi, lasciando leggermente aperto il finestrino per permettere alla brezza di maggio di entrare.

La sua immagine riflessa lo fissava dallo specchietto retrovisore. Un uomo stanco di quasi quarant’anni, con barba un po’ troppo incolta, guance un po’ troppo scavate e sguardo un po’ troppo sfinito. Dove un tempo vedeva Cersei, ora era costretto a vedere se stesso.

 

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di tenere lontana dalla mente la sorella e di concentrarsi invece sulla vita della città che lo circondava, i tonfi e gli urli provenienti dalla palestra, la macchina che stava parcheggiando accanto alla sua e il garbato tamburellare di dita sul suo finestrino.

 

“Jaime?”


	2. Ma che siamo, nel Medioevo?

Quando Brienne Tarth conobbe Jaime Lannister, una cosa era certa: non si piacevano.

 

Non appena si diffuse la voce che l’ex-campione di scherma Jaime Lannister aveva perso l’uso della mano dominante e stava ora cercando qualcuno che lo potesse allenare a combattere con la sinistra, Sansa, la migliore amica di Brienne, aveva inviato una lettera di raccomandazione piena di elogi per lei. Dopotutto, Brienne aveva allenato per un po’ la sorellina di Sansa, ottenendo risultati strabilianti, e Sansa sapeva quanto la sua amica desiderasse aprire un giorno una scuola di scherma tutta sua. Lavorare per qualcuno come Jaime Lannister sarebbe stato sicuramente un passo avanti nella direzione giusta.

 

“Grande Inverno sarà sempre qui ad accoglierti” aveva detto Sansa, abbracciandola forte e con gli occhi lucidi mentre Arya caricava le cose di Brienne nel bagagliaio. Brienne sospettava che non fosse stata la sua valigia a tirare su col naso.

 

Quindi, superando un’iniziale riluttanza, aveva lasciato Grande Inverno e si era messa in viaggio verso ovest.

 

Era in contatto con Bronn, l’ex-insegnante privato di Jaime, che aveva organizzato una sessione pratica invece di un colloquio e l’aveva avvisata di quanto esigente il suo potenziale nuovo capo potesse essere. Ad esser sinceri, quello che aveva detto era pressappoco “Voglio bene a quel ragazzo, ma se lo sento lamentarsi un’altra volta giuro che lo faccio fuori”. Dopo aver passato un quarto d’ora con Bronn mentre si dirigevano alle stanze d’allenamento, Brienne pensò che vi fosse del vero in quella battuta.

 

“E così tu sei il rimpiazzo di Bronn, che ora vuole liberarsi di me” aveva detto Jaime, troppo preso a rovistare nel suo armadietto per girarsi a guardarla. Il suo tono era pragmatico, eppure, al tempo stesso, indicava fretta. Secondo Bronn, nessuno dei candidati intervistati prima di lei era rimasto a lungo, quindi Brienne supponeva che volesse liberarsi rapidamente di questa sessione.

 

“Brienne.” Jaime si era girato quando lei si era presentata, allungando la mano per stringergliela. “Mi chiamo Brienne” ripeté lei, colta alla sprovvista. Il clima delle Terre dell’Ovest era già di per sé caldo e appiccicaticcio, ma l’interno della Scuola da Leoni lo sembrava ancora di più. Si sentiva i capelli, che pure erano corti, appiccicarsi alla fronte inerti e sudati, ed era certa di essere arrossita. Persino la sua postura, ora leggermente incurvata, tradiva una certa spossatezza.

Invece, nulla nell’aspetto di Jaime Lannister sembrava risentire degli effetti del clima impietoso. Né i capelli biondo cenere né i tratti scolpiti accusavano sofferenza. Solamente quando alzò lo sguardo su di lei (sì, “alzò”, sebbene fosse alto, e ciò la rese ancora più dolorosamente consapevole della propria statura imponente) Brienne si raddrizzò istintivamente, costringendosi a mantenere il controllo e nascondere il malessere che provava.

 

“Cominciamo?” disse lui, con un sorrisetto che lei aveva già visto migliaia di volte. Per tutta la vita aveva dovuto dimostrare quanto valesse a uomini che l’avevano sottovalutata.  Jaime Lannister non faceva eccezione.

 

Cominciarono ad allenarsi. Brienne voleva facilitargli la ripresa al combattimento, mentre Jaime tentava spudoratamente di provocarla. All’inizio, lei voleva esaminare il suo stile di combattimento e perlopiù adattarvisi, rimanendo sulla difensiva finché non avesse potuto valutare bene con cosa avesse a che fare.

Sebbene usare la mano non dominante lo rendesse più goffo e prevedibile, Jaime rimaneva pur sempre un degno avversario. “Non accigliarti. Mi fa capire _esattamente_ quando vuoi attaccare” la rimproverò dopo aver evitato uno dei suoi affondi. Con un grugnito, Brienne ripartì all’attacco, ma il fioretto di lui la intercettò con altrettanta rapidità. “Neanche gridare è molto discreto.”

Per quanto lei si rendesse conto di essere più giovane e con meno esperienza di Jaime, quasi non riusciva a credere alla velocità con cui l’aveva fatta arrabbiare, tanto da farle commettere errori ovvi da principiante. Sinistra, destra, di nuovo sinistra: il fioretto di Jaime bloccava ogni sua mossa, finché Brienne non si ritrovò ad indietreggiare, a pochi centimetri dal muro. “Che peccato. E io che pensavo che il mio problema fosse risolto.” Di nuovo quel sorrisetto. “È davvero questo il meglio che sai fare, _donzella_?” Prima che Brienne potesse avere il tempo di riflettere, un calcio ben assestato alle caviglie fece volare Jaime lungo disteso per terra. Doveva essere stata lei a farlo, perché il ricordo immediatamente successivo che ebbe era di se stessa che torreggiava su di lui, il fioretto da allenamento puntato alla sua gola, mentre quello di Jaime giaceva a terra qualche metro più in là.

 

* * *

 

“ _Donzella_? Ti ha chiamato donzella? Ma che siamo, nel Medioevo?” esclamò Sansa attraverso il monitor mentre Brienne affettava le verdure per la cena tra un sorso di Chardonnay e l’altro.

“Esatto” disse lei, facendo spallucce. “E per questo l’ho disarmato. Più volte ad esser precisa, lui ha insistito perché combattessimo di nuovo.” Una volta che Brienne aveva compreso che l’intera strategia di lui si basava sul provocarla per farla sbagliare, Jaime aveva perso tutto il vantaggio che aveva. Ovviamente non era molto orgogliosa dell’avergli dato un calcio o di essersi lasciata sopraffare dalle emozioni, ma era riuscita a cancellargli quel ghigno da quella sua faccia così maledettamente simmetrica. E ne aveva pure guadagnato un lavoro, perché Jaime Lannister l’aveva assunta subito.

 

* * *

 

Dopo alcuni mesi di lavoro con Jaime, Brienne non avrebbe potuto dire che non si piacessero. Non esattamente.

Certo, con i suoi tentativi di compensare per il proprio senso di inadeguatezza, cui contribuivano sia il dover prendere lezioni da qualcuno di molto più giovane e inesperto di lui e qualunque cosa gli stesse succedendo nella vita privata (Brienne non aveva osato chiedere, ma aveva notato come spesso avesse gli occhi rossi), Jaime poteva essere un tantino... stancante.

Brienne non poteva negare che quei commenti gratuiti a volte l’avessero ferita. Lui poteva anche averlo inteso, forse, come un complimento per la sua forza fisica, ma a lei non era mai piaciuto sentirsi chiamare “bestia", né che le venisse ricordata la femminilità che non aveva mai avuto. Tuttavia, man mano che Jaime migliorava nell’uso della mano sinistra, smetteva di usare esclusivamente gli insulti come tattica di combattimento e a volte riusciva persino ad essere quasi... gentile. Brienne pensava che la consapevolezza che lei poteva metterlo al tappeto quando voleva doveva aver contribuito a questo miglioramento, ma in generale sembrava che fosse arrivato a nutrire del rispetto per lei. O almeno, il rispetto minimo dovuto all’umana decenza.

 

Aveva vissuto con molta apprensione le prime sessioni di allenamento con lui, ma più avanti aveva cominciato ad apprezzare il proprio lavoro. Riusciva a dedicare la gran parte dell’attività a sessioni di allenamento personali. Il giovane Pod, per esempio, era diventato uno dei suoi allievi preferiti abbastanza in fretta. In un certo senso le ricordava se stessa ed era estremamente orgogliosa della fiducia in se stesso che aveva sviluppato negli ultimi tempi. Quando non si allenava con lei, Jaime se ne stava sulle sue e, di solito, si dedicava ad osservare o a lavorare in ufficio. A volte Brienne aveva sospettato che fosse reduce da una sbornia, ma aveva ritenuto fosse meglio non chiedere. Ne aveva però spesso parlato con Sansa, che perlopiù ascoltava e osservava con un sorrisetto scaltro Brienne che le raccontava la sua giornata mentre svuotava gli scatoloni del trasloco ancora impilati nell’appartamento nuovo.

 

Poi, una gelida mattina di gennaio, mentre chiudeva l’auto prima di iniziare la giornata di lavoro, scoprì esattamente perché Jaime negli ultimi tempi era dimagrito ed era diventato più irritabile e triste.

 

“Farei meglio a non andarci. L’avrà vinta lei, come sempre, ma ormai che mi importa? Vedere la donna che amo sposarsi con un altro già sarebbe difficile, ma Tyrion, si tratta di _Cersei_...” Jaime e suo fratello erano seduti su una panchina proprio fuori dall’ingresso della Scuola da Leoni. Doveva essersi dimenticato che quel giorno toccava a Brienne aprire e si era aspettato di trovare una quiete assoluta alle cinque del mattino.

 

Quando la vide si interruppe e spalancò gli occhi. Non appena Brienne si ricordò dove aveva sentito il nome “Cersei”, capì perché.

 

“Ed è per _questo_ , fratellone, che le conversazioni private non andrebbero fatte in parcheggi molto pubblici. Beviti il caffé” sentì Tyrion borbottare.

 

In silenzio, ma sentendo il sudore congelarlesi sulle dita, si era data un gran daffare con i lucchetti e poi era andata difilato agli armadietti, mentre una strana sensazione pulsante mai provata prima le si formava in gola. Si costrinse a trarre respiri lunghi e tranquillizzanti per far scendere quello che supponeva essere il suo cuore, che le batteva in gola, almeno all’altezza dello stomaco.

Dopo un episodio del genere poteva considerarsi licenziata, giusto? Se così doveva essere, non è che Brienne non avesse alcun posto dove andare. Sansa e Arya sarebbero state felici di riaverla a casa, oppure avrebbe potuto trovare un modo di affittare uno spazio in un parco locale per continuare ad allenare gli allievi che avessero voluto proseguire con lei. In un modo o nell’altro se la sarebbe cavata.

 

Si era aspettata la convocazione da parte di Jaime nel suo ufficio. A essere sincera, il pensiero di quell’inevitabile conversazione l’aveva tormentata durante quello che le era sembrato il turno più lungo della sua vita.

“Accomodati.” Il tono di lui era studiatamente piatto, non agitato ma neanche gentile. “Brienne, quello che hai sentito stamani... Spero che tu non ne abbia parlato in giro?” disse, inspirando bruscamente. Sebbene il suo sguardo paresse calmo, Brienne notò che riprese a respirare normalmente solo quando lei fece cenno di no con la testa. “Ottimo. Ti sarei grato se la cosa rimanesse tra noi. L’incesto non è granché come pubblicità” disse lui con un risolino amaro. Si riappoggiò allo schienale della sedia e si strinse il dorso del naso tra pollice e indice, come se non credesse alle sue stesse parole. “Naturalmente non sei costretta a continuare le nostre sessioni se ti senti a disagio, ma considera la possibilità di restare.”

Aveva un’aria così sincera che le si spalancarono gli occhi per la sorpresa e non poté trattenersi dal farfugliare un incredulo “Come, prego?”

“Sei una brava insegnante, Brienne. Voglio dire, guarda Pod: all'inizio a malapena distingueva un capo del fioretto dall'altro e ora, grazie a te, questo fine-settimana partecipa alla sua prima gara. Non andartene per colpa della mia mancanza di discrezione.”

 

In qualche modo, di tutta quella stupefacente conversazione la parte più sbalorditiva era ricevere un complimento da lui. Ciononostante, quando riuscì a riprendere la facoltà di parola, gliene uscirono soltanto tre: “Non sono licenziata?”

Un sorriso gli increspò gli angoli della bocca. “Ora, so di non essere famoso per la mia intelligenza, ma persino a me è chiaro che non è saggio dare alla custode del mio segreto più oscuro e profondo una ragione per avercela con me.”

 

Oh. Era stato davvero troppo sperare che Jaime avesse voluto farle sul serio un complimento. Che pensasse, però, che si sarebbe abbassata a mettere in giro voci o a vendicarsi, quello sì che le aveva fatto male.

Lui dovette accorgersi dell'errore, perché aggiunse rapidamente: “Comunque dicevo sul serio. Sei un’insegnante davvero brava. Sarebbe un peccato dover ritornare con Bronn. Lui spaventa un sacco di allievi, chissà perché…” Si interruppe, in un palese tentativo di sdrammatizzare.

 

“Quindi… Posso contare su di te?” chiese infine, dopo una brevissima, intensissima pausa di silenzio.

 

“A domani, signor Lannister.”

Si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, ma poi si girò, con più titubanza di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Lui annuì.

“Jaime” disse. “Puoi chiamarmi Jaime.”

Lei deglutì con forza, cercando di non indugiare troppo sul suo sguardo.

* * *

 

La primavera era arrivata e Brienne ora credeva che lei e Jaime in qualche modo erano diventati amici.

Brienne aveva preso l’abitudine di comprare due tazze di caffè tutte le mattine che lavorava con lui. Avere a che fare con un capo assonnato e in preda al mal di testa non sarebbe stato affatto produttivo. Prima o poi doveva decidersi a fare una bella chiacchierata con Tyrion sulla quantità limite di alcol che poteva ragionevolmente ingerire la gente della loro età.

Poi c'era stata quella volta in cui Tormund, un frequentatore assai assiduo della palestra, non aveva proprio colto le sottili allusioni al fatto che le sue avances non fossero gradite. Jaime, che aveva tenuto d'occhio Brienne, lo buttò fuori senza troppe cerimonie. Qualche giorno dopo risero molto quando Tormund mandò un’e-mail di scuse contenente dei Lolcat (“I gatti sgrammaticati non sono più divertenti da quando... No, non sono mai stati divertenti” aveva commentato Jaime in tono quasi offeso).

Non erano più ritornati sull'argomento di sua sorella, ma finché condividevano caffè, pranzi e aneddoti, la testa di Jaime era occupata anche da altro oltre a rimuginazioni.

Era proprio per quello che Brienne aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi quando, verso la fine di maggio, Jaime aveva ripreso a nascondersi nel suo ufficio e a non trattenersi molto dopo le loro sessioni, le poche volte che partecipava.

Brienne aveva raccontato tutto a Sansa, glissando ovviamente sul dettaglio per cui il suo capo era perdutamente innamorato della propria gemella: aveva fatto una promessa e intendeva mantenerla. Sansa, però, era parsa più interessata al perché una semplice impiegata dovesse tenere tanto alle condizioni del suo capo e a Brienne non erano piaciute le insinuazioni latenti in quella frase. In quanto allenatrice personale di Jaime era suo dovere assicurarsi che conducesse uno stile di vita sano dal punto di vista sia fisico che mentale, nient'altro.

A Brienne non era sfuggito che negli ultimi tempi Jaime aveva perso di nuovo peso e che non si radeva da giorni. Il tutto, combinato con il suo evitare le sessioni e il fatto che sembrasse stare dormendo in macchina all’una del pomeriggio in una giornata afosa, fece definitivamente scattare la sua preoccupazione.

“Jaime?” lo chiamò, tamburellando gentilmente contro il finestrino.

Lui si svegliò di soprassalto, confuso e con gli occhi gonfi di sonno. Poi riconobbe il suo viso e grugnì assonnato.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese lei, aiutandolo a uscire dalla macchina.

“Uno non può farsi un pisolino in pace in macchina se gli va?” protestò lui, per quanto senza troppa convinzione.

“Non è granché come pensata, no. Perché non ti fai una doccia per rinfrescarti?  Poi, una volta che sarò certa che non ti prenderai un colpo di calore, puoi raccontarmi cosa c'è che non va.” Lei era stata ferma ed era andata dritta al punto, ma lui la guardò in preda allo stupore per un attimo prima di ridacchiare fra sé.

“Non è divertente” si accigliò lei, ma Jaime le scoccò uno dei suoi stupidi ghigni e la sua voce vacillò.

“Sto bene, Brienne” tentò di rassicurarla. “E hai ragione. Non è divertente.” Da come l’aveva detto era lampante che in testa gli si stava formando un piano di cui lei non era a conoscenza.

“È geniale.”


	3. Il contratto

Jaime, reidratato e con i capelli alquanto bagnati, era in piedi vicino alle postazioni di ricarica per telefoni, elegantemente appoggiato alla parete di uno dei cubicoli.

Nel giro di una doccia il suo umore era migliorato drasticamente e davvero non riusciva a capire perché non ci avesse pensato prima.

Ora, dal momento che Brienne stava facendo di tutto per ignorare la sua espressione compiaciuta, il problema era presentarle l'argomento. Jaime doveva aver inavvertitamente lanciato il suo sorrisetto imbarazzato, quello che più di una volta l’aveva tirato fuori dai guai, perché Brienne trasse un sospiro.

“Cosa vuoi, Lannister?”

Lo chiamava sempre per cognome quando era stufa del suo stuzzicarla, oppure quando lei stessa era di umore giocoso. Questa volta pareva trattarsi di entrambe le cose. A Jaime faceva molta tenerezza.

“Perché pensi sempre al peggio quando si tratta di me, Tarth?” ribatté scherzosamente, sorridendo quando Brienne si posò le mani sui fianchi e inarcò un sopracciglio come a dire _Sputa il rospo_.

 

“Va bene. Ho bisogno di un favore” ammise. “Cersei si sposa tra meno di due settimane.”

Dèi, era tanto che non pronunciava quelle parole! Era come se avesse pensato che evitare l’argomento potesse in qualche modo scongiurare l’evento stesso.

“Pensavo che fosse Tyrion a occuparsi delle serate di autocommiserazione al pub” fece lei, con aria mezza orripilata e mezza fiera per quanto aveva appena detto.

Jaime pensò di meritarselo. Dopotutto, era stato lui che l’aveva ignorata per giorni.

Magari non si era preoccupata per lui, in qualche modo gli sembrava troppo sperarlo, ma certamente comprendeva perché potesse essere infastidita.

“Tyrion ci va. E io pure.” Si stropicciò nervosamente i piedi, sentendosi sempre più stupido. Era con _Brienne_ che parlava. Non l’aveva mai giudicato prima o, se l’aveva fatto, ciò non aveva mai influito sul loro rapporto professionale, né sulla loro amicizia o sul rispetto reciproco. Jaime si era fidato di lei in passato. Doveva semplicemente farlo di nuovo.

“Il problema è che le ho, tipo, detto che avrei portato una ragazza” esordì, cercando di girare intorno all’argomento. “Non era esattamente vero.”

Le lanciò un’occhiata eloquente, sperando che lei cogliesse l’antifona, ma aveva la sensazione che stesse deliberatamente aspettando che lui vuotasse del tutto il sacco.

“Ho bisogno di una ragazza che mi accompagni al matrimonio di mia sorella” ammise, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.

Brienne strabuzzò gli occhi, allarmata.

“Oh, no. Non... Non posso!” disse. Jaime si sentì il cuore sprofondare.

“Ti prego.” Abbandonò del tutto la facciata. “A parte mio fratello, sei l’unica che sa del nostro... passato.” La sua voce si ridusse a un sussurro a quelle parole, come se non volesse ancora del tutto pronunciarle e renderle vere. _Passato_ suonava così freddo, così definitivo.

“Non staremmo insieme _per davvero_. Ho solo bisogno di spezzare questo circolo vizioso, di mostrare a Cersei che ci ho messo una pietra sopra, che sto bene senza di lei e ...”

Mentre Brienne lo guardava con un’espressione che non riusciva a decifrare, un misto di cautela e incredulità, gli venne in mente un pensiero orribile. Perché gli sembrasse orribile, tuttavia, non voleva né poteva spiegarselo.

“Non devi preoccuparti, se stai uscendo con qualcuno posso spiegargli la situazione... Tra l’altro, stai uscendo? Con qualcuno, voglio dire” chiese, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

“Certo che no” disse lei in fretta. Jaime credette di vederla arrossire, per quanto solo per un istante. “E avevo capito che mi stavi solo chiedendo di _fingere_ la relazione.”

Fece un movimento vago con la mano, indicandosi il viso e il corpo, con aria quasi avvilita. Jaime aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Perché pensi che abbia detto di no? Come farei a mentire a tutta la tua famiglia per un intero finesettimana?”

“Non sarebbe tutta la famiglia. Tyrion reggerebbe il gioco. I miei genitori sono morti. Si tratterebbe solo di Cersei e del suo futuro mar...” prese a spiegare, ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. “Un momento! Brienne Tarth, stai dicendo che usciresti con me, se te lo chiedessi?” la stuzzicò. Ovviamente non l’avrebbe fatto. Non dopo aver scoperto i trascorsi tra lui e Cersei, questo era sicuro. Negli ultimi tempi, però, non perdeva occasione per punzecchiarla e, nonostante l’occhiataccia esasperata che gli aveva lanciato, la ragazza era arrossita. Missione compiuta.

“Non essere ridicolo. Uscire con un collega non fa per me.”

“Capisco... Che ne dici se alzo la posta in gioco?” Ora aveva la sua piena attenzione. “Hai presente quell’ora buca nell’orario della palestra, quella che era riservata alle mie lezioni di gruppo? È tua...”

“Se esco con il mio capo. Che mossa di classe, Lannister” lo interruppe lei, sarcastica.

“Uscire per finta” la corresse lui. “Con un amico.”

Brienne sembrò molto combattuta per un lungo momento, poi grugnì, sconfitta.

“Va bene” sospirò. “Ma non aspettarti che ti chiami _amore_ , _pucci pucci_ o ...”

“Ma certo, _tesorino_!” la prese in giro lui.

“Piantala” lo avvertì, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non sorridere.

“Non hai mai detto che _io_ non potevo usare dei vezzeggiativi, _cucciolina_ ” osservò Jaime facendo spallucce.

“Quanto sei infantile, Jaime Lannister! Peggio di un dodicenne!”

“Ma _cicci_ , così ferisci i miei sentimenti...”

“Sparisci!” rise lei, dandogli una spintarella giocosa e facendo finta di arrabbiarsi. Lui obbedì, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro mentre tornava in ufficio. Aveva già la mano sulla maniglia quando si rigirò.

“Brienne?” la chiamò. “Ci vediamo stasera dopo la chiusura?”

Lei sembrava confusa, ma annuì.

 

* * *

 

Brienne profumava di lillà.

Alla sua compagna di stanza dell’università (com’è si chiamava? Margot, Mallory ... forse Margaery?) era venuta la mania del sapone artigianale durante il loro secondo semestre e Brienne era stata la prima a sostenere la sua attività. A tutt’oggi lo faceva ed era per quello che profumava di lillà. Jaime già una volta l’aveva notato e lei gli aveva raccontato questo aneddoto. Non era sicuro del perché un’informazione tanto casuale gli fosse rimasta così impressa, ma mentre tornava a casa si era chiesto se rischiare l’ira dei vicini e raccogliere alcuni di quei fiori violetti che pendevano dalla loro recinzione all’interno del suo giardino, che era molto meno curato. Come segno di ringraziamento per la sua gentilezza, naturalmente.

Si erano messi d’accordo per vedersi in un bar della zona un’ora dopo il lavoro, per permettere a entrambi di darsi una rinfrescata, quindi Jaime si stava preparando in tutta fretta. Decise di non prendere i fiori. Era sciocca come idea. A Brienne piacevano la scherma, l’escursionismo e la lettura. Più volte durante la pausa pranzo l’aveva sorpresa completamente assorta nella lettura di romanzi d’amore, spesso tanto da dimenticarsi di avere una forchettata di cibo a pochi centimetri dalla bocca. Sulle prime il contrasto che ciò creava con l’abituale serietà del suo comportamento l’aveva sorpreso, ma poi lei gli aveva spiegato che i romanzi storici e d’amore le avevano fatto scoprire la sua passione per la scherma e avevano aiutato la sua amicizia con Sansa.

Jaime non le avrebbe regalato un paio di lillà rubati. Se davvero era un regalo di ringraziamento adatto, avrebbe quantomeno fatto lo sforzo di _comprarle_ dei fiori. Poi, però, pensò che avrebbe fatto qualche ricerca e le avrebbe preso un regalo migliore più avanti. Sarebbe stato appropriato fare un regalo a un'amica che ha acconsentito a farti da fidanzata per finta per il finesettimana per aiutarti a fare ingelosire tua sorella?  Non c’era modo di saperlo.

 

Una volta che ebbe deciso cosa portarle o non portarle e cosa indossare (era la prima volta che si vedevano al di fuori dell’ambiente di lavoro e non avrebbe messo una di quelle t-shirt con scritte originali che Tyrion gli aveva regalato per scherzo, non sarebbe stato rispettoso) era già in ritardo di almeno dieci minuti. Brienne lo aspettava fuori dal bar; indossava una morbida camicia color foglia di tè e aveva un’aria nervosa. Jaime fino ad allora l’aveva vista solo in tenuta da palestra. Per un breve istante non poté trattenersi dall’osservare quanto blu fossero i suoi occhi. Come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima?

“Oh, bene, sei qui. Pensavo che...”

“Che ti avrei lasciata da sola e senza accompagnatore in questo covo peccaminoso?” Il suo tono era scherzoso, ma sotto sotto sperava che non avesse davvero pensato che le avesse dato buca.

“So difendermi da sola, grazie tante. Serve forse che ti butti di nuovo al tappeto per dimostrartelo?” Jaime sorrise e alzò le braccia in segno di resa.

“Ho imparato la lezione al primo colpo” concesse lui, prima di fare un cenno con la testa in direzione della porta. “Andiamo a cercarci un tavolo?”

 

Avevano convenuto che servisse elaborare insieme una storia credibile. Non era facile ingannare Cersei e una qualunque gaffe l’avrebbe immediatamente insospettita. Cominciarono a raccontarsi le informazioni più importanti, come la storia delle famiglie, le amicizie e le date dei compleanni, poi anche dettagli apparentemente insignificanti come il cibo preferito o le cose che li infastidivano di più. Quando arrivarono bibite e piatti erano già passati alla creazione di scenari di coppia e decisero che una delle loro attività preferite era mangiare schifezze guardando programmi di cucina. Jaime si domandò se invitare davvero Brienne a casa sua qualche volta. Stava per uscire una nuova stagione di _Top Cucina Westeros_ e prendere in giro i cuochi dal divano sarebbe stato sicuramente più divertente se ci fosse stata anche lei.

“Allora, da quanto tempo usciamo?” chiese Brienne, prendendo prontamente appunti su un quadernino che si era portata dietro.

“Ho inviato la risposta per il matrimonio in agosto, quindi direi ... un anno. Dove ti ho portata per il primo appuntamento?”

“Niente di troppo elegante, siamo andati al Festival di primavera e abbiamo preso da mangiare alle bancarelle” suggerì Brienne dopo un attimo di riflessione.

“No, non va bene, ho detto a Cersei che sei vegetariana ...” ricordò Jaime, dandosi mentalmente un calcio.

“E allora non è stato granché come primo appuntamento, ma ho deciso di darti una seconda opportunità.”

“Ehi! Nessuna donna si è mai lamentata dei miei appuntamenti!” protestò scherzosamente. A dire la verità, Jaime non ne aveva mai avuta nessuna che potesse lamentarsene. Erano sempre stati lui e Cersei e non potevano certo vivere la loro relazione alla luce del sole. Tuttavia, non era neanche esattamente una bugia, quindi fu approvata.

“Ti porterei in un posto carino. Una cena, quantomeno” mormorò. All’improvviso non riuscì più a guardarla e decise di mettersi a strappare un tovagliolo con una mano sola.

“A meno che tu non voglia andare al luna park, ovviamente.”

Quando alzò lo sguardo, Brienne aveva un’aria guardinga. Jaime si chiese se l’avesse offesa in qualche modo, quindi si schiarì la gola e cambiò argomento.

 

“Possiamo decidere più tardi. Intanto, dovremmo assicurarci di essere d’accordo. Non voglio metterti a disagio, quindi se ci sono altre regole oltre ai vezzeggiativi ...” propose Jaime.

Brienne si era preparata. “Non penso che dovremmo... darci a troppe effusioni in pubblico” disse tutto d’un fiato. Questa volta fu il turno di lei di fissare il tavolo.

Jaime non ci aveva pensato. Cosa _avrebbe_ implicato fingere una relazione con Brienne dal punto di vista fisico? Stranamente ora non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

“Cosa intendi per ‘troppe’?”

“È solo che...” Jaime notò con quanta forza teneva stretto il quadernino e istintivamente allungò una mano e le accarezzò il dorso della sua con il pollice per tranquillizzarla. Poco dopo sentì la tensione allentarsi e le dita mollare un poco la presa.

“Se devo baciare qualcuno, voglio che sia per davvero” spiegò lei. Lo sguardo era determinato, ma nella voce v’era una malcelata nota d’incertezza.

Jaime non poteva fare a meno di ammirare il suo coraggio di fronte alla vulnerabilità. Mentre in una situazione del genere lui avrebbe sparato battute autoironiche una dietro l’altra, riservando una buona dose di sarcasmo per l’interlocutore, Brienne era riuscita a confessare una cosa così importante per sé. Per quanto riguardava quell’argomento, Jaime la pensava come lei.

“Certo” la rassicurò, senza accorgersi del sorriso che gli aveva increspato gli angoli della bocca, o che aveva tenuto la mano di lei un po’ troppo a lungo, finché lei ricambiò il gesto con una leggera strizzatina.

“Grazie.”

Dopo di che rimasero in silenzio, anche se non a lungo, senza imbarazzo.

C’era un qualcosa di rassicurante nella possibilità di aprirsi tanto con una persona. Incredibile ma vero, Jaime aveva scoperto non solo che poteva parlare liberamente, ma che voleva anche ascoltare per ricambiare.

“Questo dovrebbe essere il nostro primo appuntamento” disse d’un fiato. Brienne assunse un’espressione terrorizzata.

“Voglio dire, è questa la storia che potremmo raccontare. Ci siamo conosciuti in questo bar, ti ho preso qualcosa da bere ed eccoci, un anno dopo, a festeggiare l’anniversario dove tutto è cominciato. Che ne dici?” propose, cercando di non pensare troppo all’espressione di rifiuto sul viso di lei.

“Dico che dovremmo scattare una foto per commemorare l’evento.”


	4. Al passo con i Lannister

Brienne non si era mai trovata a suo agio in un vestito.

Nel corso degli anni, parecchi amici e famigliari si erano assunti il triste onere di farle da stilisti personali, con suo estremo fastidio.

C'era stata la sua matrigna, che i Sette la benedicessero, che aveva insistito per trovarle un abito per il proprio matrimonio con suo padre.

Brienne all'epoca aveva otto anni ed era già più alta di lei di almeno tutta la testa. Erano dovute andare a cercare nella sezione donna del negozio e lei aveva promesso a Brienne, che scalciava e protestava a pieni polmoni, che entro qualche anno avrebbe riempito il busto. Ciò non successe mai del tutto, ma, ad ogni modo, il vestito era indecentemente corto già all'epoca in cui iniziò le medie.

In seguito a quell'episodio, Brienne per anni evitò abiti tipicamente femminili, accontentandosi di abbigliamento sportivo, canottiere e, ogni tanto, qualche paio di jeans. Magari non le valevano la reputazione di ragazza più popolare o alla moda tra i suoi coetanei, ma le andavano bene e le permettevano di non farsi notare.

Poi, quando Brienne andò all'università, la sua stilista divenne Margaery, piena di buone intenzioni e determinata a trovarle un ragazzo in seguito alla cotta malriposta che Brienne aveva avuto per Renly, il quale, come aveva recentemente scoperto, era appena andato a convivere con il fratello di Margaery.

La ragazza aveva fatto di Brienne il suo progetto umanitario personale, inarrestabile nonostante le proteste dell’interessata.

L’aveva trascinata di negozio in negozio, riducendola allo sfinimento facendole provare tutti i vestiti e le gonne in cui riuscisse a entrare e la convinceva a comprare vestiti che Brienne avrebbe messo solo una volta in sua compagnia e poi cacciato nei meandri del suo armadio o regalato.

Brienne sapeva che il suo era un gesto d'affetto, ma avrebbe fortemente voluto che Margaery la vedesse _per_ _quello che era_. Nessun abito le era mai stato davvero bene e nessuno l’avrebbe mai fatto.

La verità era che Brienne era semplicemente troppo alta. Troppo piatta di seno. Troppo larga di spalle. I suoi fianchi sarebbero sempre stati troppo larghi e i suoi polpacci troppo grossi. Brienne sarebbe sempre stata semplicemente… _troppo_.

Da tempo aveva accettato la propria mancanza di femminilità: era probabile che mai sarebbe stata aggraziata, snella o carina. Ciononostante, poteva essere forte e abile in quel che faceva, il che le era bastato. Doveva bastarle. Fingere altrimenti, anche per le migliori intenzioni, era crudele. Oltretutto, Brienne pensava che non valesse la pena di compromettere la propria identità per un appuntamento con qualcuno.

Tuttavia, mentre attraversava le sale riccamente decorate dell’Hotel Fortezza Rossa, circondata da clienti d’élite vestiti con sommo gusto, era quasi contenta che Sansa l’avesse convinta a infilare in valigia alcuni vestiti, “perché non si sa mai”.

Erano arrivati ad Approdo del Re la sera precedente e Jaime si malediceva per aver prenotato il volo all’ultimo momento, il che li aveva letteralmente intrappolati negli stretti sedili della classe economica, con spazio per le gambe inesistente.

Ciononostante, lui era riuscito ad addormentarsi comunque, con le ginocchia che urtavano quelle di Brienne mentre si rannicchiava accanto a lei, le labbra socchiuse e la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla. La ragazza non aveva osato muoversi.

 

Quando il taxi li portò all’albergo le fu chiaro che Jaime, che l’aveva avvertita della stravaganza dei suoi famigliari, pensava che “stravagante” e “schifosamente ricco” fossero sinonimi.

 

Il Fortezza Rossa torreggiava sulla capitale dall’alto della sua collina più alta, da cui si vedeva la Baia delle Acque Nere e si godeva del miglior panorama della città. Ciascuno dei suoi corridoi, saloni e stanze era elegantemente decorato con mosaici, arazzi e opere d’arte così eclettiche che Brienne aveva l’impressione di aver messo piede in un museo.

L’aveva molto sorpresa scoprire che l’intera struttura era stata chiusa al pubblico e riservata agli invitati al matrimonio, poiché era Cersei stessa la proprietaria dell’albergo per mezzo del defunto marito Robert Baratheon,

 

Persino la suite a cui li avevano accompagnati era più grossa di tutto il suo appartamento. Era un piccolo sollievo, dato che era nervosissima alla prospettiva di condividere la camera con Jaime.

Lui si era comportato da perfetto gentiluomo, cosa a cui Brienne non era certamente abituata, e aveva insistito per dormire sul divano. Ciononostante, anche se aveva il matrimoniale più comodo del mondo tutto per sé, Brienne non riusciva a dormire e aveva pensieri spiacevoli che la facevano girare e rigirare sotto le lenzuola. Nel corso dell’ultima settimana, le parole di Sansa avevano assillato una parte di sé che non aveva voluto riconoscere. “Non puoi fare finta di essere la sua fidanzata per il finesettimana e poi il lunedì tornare al lavoro come se nulla fosse” le aveva detto. “A te Jaime piace _davvero_!”

Brienne l’aveva negato a più riprese, ma quelle parole l’avevano costretta a cogliere dei dettagli del proprio comportamento che in precedenza non aveva voluto notare, ad esempio il ritmo altalenante che prendeva il suo respiro quando Jaime sorrideva, il lieve accenno d’indugio quando si lasciavano e il calore che sentiva quando per errore la sfiorava.

Talvolta avrebbe potuto giurare che anche lui l’avesse sentito, ma poi rapidamente il senso della realtà riprendeva il sopravvento e Brienne desiderava che Sansa non le avesse mai fatto notare quei sentimenti.

 

“Brienne, se non dormi possiamo sempre fare cambio.”

Jaime si era messo a sedere sul divano, la voce roca per il sonno. Doveva aver sentito il fruscio delle lenzuola mentre si rigirava per la centesima volta.

“Te l’ho detto, puoi dormire nel…”

“Ma no, non dicevo sul serio. Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Lei non riusciva a costringersi a dirglielo. Non poteva.

La mattina seguente lui avrebbe dovuto incontrare la coppietta felice e, nel giro di due giorni, vedere l’amore della sua vita sposare un altro.

Non poteva aggiungere a questo il peso dei propri sentimenti, soprattutto perché c’era il ragionevolissimo dubbio che fosse tutta un’infatuazione passeggera messale in testa da Sansa.

“Non è niente. Scusa se ti ho svegliato.”

Jaime la fissò per un momento, pensieroso.

“A dirla tutta nemmeno io riesco a dormire” ammise.

“Ti va di parlarne?” chiese lei, sedendosi a gambe incrociate e stringendo al petto il piumino.

“Non proprio” sospirò Jaime, e Brienne seppe che era meglio lasciar cadere. “Quello che sì voglio, invece, è ordinare il servizio in camera e guardare il film più sdolcinato che riusciamo a trovare nel catalogo a pagamento” suggerì, cambiando discorso.

“Ci sto” disse lei con un sorrisetto, raggiungendolo sul divano e passandogli il telecomando.

Passarono il resto della notte a prendere in giro un film d’azione ad alto budget che chiaramente si prendeva troppo sul serio, tra un boccone di cheesecake e un sorso di caffè.

Brienne non sapeva quando si fosse addormentata. La mattina, però, si svegliò sul divano, sotto una coperta che la notte prima non c’era.

 

* * *

 

La gratitudine che aveva provato per l’insistenza di Sansa di portarsi dietro un vestito per il finesettimana svanì non appena conobbe Cersei Lannister.

 

Aveva già visto delle foto di lei, poiché con Jaime aveva dato una scorsa all’album di famiglia per familiarizzarsi con le persone che avrebbe incontrato.

Ora che ce l’aveva davanti in carne e ossa, splendida nel suo prendisole verde pastello, Brienne capiva che nessuna foto avrebbe mai potuto renderle giustizia. Sembrava che la sua bellezza, un po’ come quella di Jaime, fosse immune a fattori come il vento o il caldo. I suoi corti capelli dorati, scompigliati dalla brezza, incorniciavano perfettamente i tratti affilati e il sole aveva donato alle sue guance una leggerissima tonalità rosa.

 

Brienne si sentì più inadeguata che mai sotto il suo sguardo scrutatore, anche se fu solo per un istante.

Il vestito color rosa antico che Sansa aveva scelto per lei ora le sembrava quanto mai corto e inconsciamente prese a tirarne l’orlo.

Jaime le posò una mano in fondo alla schiena, per incoraggiarla e ricordarle gentilmente la propria presenza mentre facevano le presentazioni.

 

“Ho sentito tanto parlare di te!” disse Cersei sorridendo. La dolcezza nella sua voce era in netto contrasto con la forza con cui le strinse la mano.

Brienne sapeva esattamente quanto Cersei aveva sentito parlare di lei.

Per esempio, era presente quando Tyrion era venuto il giorno dopo che avevano scattato la loro prima foto insieme e con disinvoltura aveva chiesto perché fosse dovuto venire a sapere dalla loro sorella che Jaime aveva postato una foto con “una troia bionda”, come l’aveva definita Cersei. A Jaime non era piaciuto.

 

Cersei si avvicinò poi a Jaime, stringendolo forte e stampandogli sulla guancia quel che sembrava un bacio innocente. Lui si irrigidì per un istante, con espressione indecifrabile, poi ricambiò l’abbraccio.

La sua mano destra, a malapena sopravvissuta all’incidente, tremante e piena di cicatrici, la sfiorò per un secondo, ma Cersei si ritrasse e si girò per portarli al loro tavolo.

A Brienne non era sfuggito il disprezzo di lei, né l’espressione ferita sul viso di lui, e immediatamente, senza pensarci, prese la sua mano destra nella propria, stringendola delicatamente mentre seguivano Cersei.

Lui inspirò più bruscamente del solito prima di concedersi un sorrisetto teso, il primo da quando avevano lasciato la loro camera. Se era quello il modo di tranquillizzarlo, allora avrebbe continuato a tenergli la mano.

 

Furono presentati al fidanzato di Cersei, Euron Greyjoy, proprietario di una flotta di navi da carico. Dal modo in cui si interessava al buffet Brienne dedusse che era probabilmente l’unica persona seduta a quel tavolo completamente ignara della tensione tra i due Lannister. Tanto ignara che iniziò a parlare di progetti futuri, tra cui dei lavori di ristrutturazione della loro villa, una lussuosissima luna di miele a Pentos e dei figli.

 

Mentre lui parlava, tra un boccone di aragosta e l’altro, Brienne sentì il braccio di Jaime, che le cingeva i fianchi, irrigidirsi quasi si stesse aggrappando a lei come a un salvagente.

“Qualche giorno fa anche noi stavamo parlando di farci una vacanza a Pentos” improvvisò Brienne. Non era del tutto una bugia, dato che Pod era appena passato alle semifinali e stava per partire per Pentos per l’incontro. Lei e Jaime avevano pensato di andarci per mostrargli il loro sostegno e parlare di Pod sarebbe stato un argomento di conversazione molto meno doloroso dei progetti futuri di Cersei.

 

“Ah, ecco le coppie felici!”

Tyrion si era unito a loro, con in mano il bicchiere di mimosa più vistoso che Brienne avesse mai visto. Gli era talmente grata per la distrazione che avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo. Jaime pareva dello stesso avviso.

“Che ti avevo detto? Non ho mai visto nostro fratello così felice!” Il labbro superiore di Cersei ebbe uno spasmo alle parole di Tyrion. “Tutto grazie a Brienne” aggiunse, incoraggiante. Per un momento era sembrato quasi sincero.

“Beh, lei è certamente…” Cersei si interruppe. A chiunque altro quella pausa poteva sembrare dovuta a educazione o incertezza, ma Brienne aveva l’impressione che la donna stesse deliberatamente cercando il modo più offensivo possibile per descriverla. Jaime, però, non la lasciò finire.

 

“Com’è andato il volo, Tyrion?” interloquì Jaime prontamente. Brienne avrebbe potuto giurare che avesse lanciato un’impercettibile occhiataccia alla sorella.

I fratelli si diedero quindi ai pettegolezzi; ogni tanto si univa a loro anche Euron, che pareva sempre più confuso ogni minuto che passava.

 

Brienne si sentiva sempre più a disagio sotto lo sguardo indagatore e calcolatore di Cersei. Era possibile che lei sapesse? O non era che un atteggiamento territoriale da parte sua?

 

“Brienne, ci sarai al mio addio al nubilato domani?” chiese, sempre con estrema dolcezza, e Brienne mimò con le labbra un lievissimo “Oh”. “Dopotutto, Jaime mi dice che le cose tra voi si stanno facendo serie. Come potrei non invitare mia cognata?”

 

Istintivamente rivolse un’occhiata a Jaime, in parte per chiedere aiuto, in parte per l’assoluta sorpresa che quelle parole le avevano causato. Non avevano mai concordato un tale livello di serietà per la loro finta relazione, ma in effetti riconosceva che una coppia vera che si frequentasse da un anno avrebbe probabilmente iniziato a pensare al prossimo passo. Se fossero usciti davvero insieme ne avrebbero quantomeno parlato, come possibilità per il futuro. Tuttavia, dato che così non era, quel pensiero non le era neanche passato per l’anticamera del cervello.

 

Lui sembrava sconvolto quanto lei, ma annuì.


	5. Unire i puntini

Erano le tre del mattino. 

Le tre del mattino, e Jaime Lannister si teneva un fazzoletto premuto contro il naso insanguinato, seduto sul sudicio marciapiede di un qualche punto del Fondo delle Pulci, accompagnato da un comprensivo Tyrion. 

“Ora finalmente ammetterai che ho ragione io?” chiese, con una nota di soddisfazione a malapena celata dal fastidio. Jaime grugnì. 

 

Era tutto cominciato qualche ora prima, quando lui e Tyrion erano arrivati a quel bar. 

 

In qualche modo, non tanto diverso dalla maniera in cui Brienne era stata intrappolata nell’addio al nubilato di Cersei, lui e Tyrion erano stati trascinati all’addio al celibato di Euron. Aveva premeditato di risparmiarsi quella notte con il pretesto di far vedere Approdo del Re alla sua fidanzata, ma ora che anche Brienne aveva un evento cui andare non gli restavano scuse valide. 

 

Era un gran peccato, perché non solo detestava quella stupida faccia compiaciuta che Euron si ritrovava (non c’era mai stato dubbio alcuno sul fatto che si trattasse di un matrimonio di convenienza, con due patrimoni che si univano; i gusti di Cersei, infatti, erano sempre stati più raffinati e non si sarebbero abbassati a un tipo come Euron Greyjoy), ma anche perché avrebbe davvero voluto passare un po’ di tempo con Brienne. In quel momento lei era probabilmente l’unica persona in città, a parte Tyrion, con cui avesse qualcosa in comune. Avrebbe preferito farsi una birra e giocare a qualcosa con loro piuttosto che stare in una squallida bettola tra uomini che non conosceva e né gli piacevano granché. 

Era anche piuttosto sicuro che pure Brienne avrebbe preferito essere in qualsiasi altro posto e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come stesse reggendo la situazione. 

 

Non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarla da sola con Cersei. Sebbene avesse sempre amato sua sorella, era ben consapevole di quanto riuscisse a essere possessiva nei suoi confronti. Si ricordava di come, al primo anno di liceo, una ragazzina di nome Melara fosse stata scelta per il ruolo di Jonquil nella recita scolastica insieme a lui che interpretava Florian. Era carina e, come sempre succede nei licei, si era diffusa a macchia d’olio la voce che uscissero insieme. Non c’era niente di vero in quelle voci, naturalmente: già allora Jaime apparteneva a Cersei.  

Quella voce, però, era bastata perché Cersei se la facesse amica e raccogliesse informazioni su di lei per poi costringerla a cambiare scuola. Se era bastata anche solo una voce infondata, Jaime non escludeva che la sua gemella avrebbe riservato il medesimo trattamento a qualcuno con cui credeva che Jaime davvero uscisse. Dèi, gliel’aveva lasciato fare troppo a lungo. 

 

“Non le avrei mai dovuto chiedere di venire con me” disse a Tyrion mentre osservavano la gente e il chiasso della festa dal loro appartato tavolino d’angolo. Brienne era stata tanto gentile da accettare ed era l’unica ragione per cui questo finesettimana di matrimonio era stato sopportabile fino a quel momento. Era sempre stata gentile e così…  _buona_. Jaime non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a perdonarselo se le fosse successo qualcosa. 

“Sei preoccupato per la sicurezza della tua ragazza ed è lodevole, ma devo ricordarti che la nostra dolce sorella non farebbe mai una scenata al suo matrimonio.” 

Giusto. 

“E sono sicuro che Brienne sappia difendersi da sola. Dopotutto, è un bel po’ che ti frequenta.” 

Altro punto giusto, ma all’improvviso Jaime si accorse di quanto aveva detto Tyrion. 

“Devo forse ricordarti” abbassò la voce a un sussurro, di modo che solo il fratello potesse sentirlo, “che non è davvero la mia ragazza? Sono solo preoccupato per lei, come amico e datore di lavoro. Ecco tutto.” 

Tyrion mormorò qualcosa in tono incredulo. 

“Non lo è! Brienne è…” 

“ _Come una sorella_?” fece Tyrion, mantenendo apposta il contatto visivo mentre sorseggiava la sua birra. 

Jaime assunse il suo migliore sguardo corrucciato. 

 

Quel che aveva voluto dire era che Brienne era divertente, forte e una buona amica. Che si divertivano ad allenarsi insieme e a passare del tempo in compagnia dopo il lavoro. 

Che i suoi occhi erano veramente tanto blu ed erano belli. 

Che anche lei era bella. Sulle prime non se n’era accorto, ma avrebbe desiderato di sì. 

Era molto più alta di Cersei, anche più alta di lui, ma il suo portamento era tanto aggraziato quando tirava di fioretto che sembrava quasi che stesse danzando, con le lunghe braccia muscolose tese secondo una coreografia perfetta. 

 

E il suo sorriso. Non aveva denti perfetti come Cersei, ma quando sorrideva lo faceva in modo tanto raro e sincero che Jaime quasi si sentiva fortunato a poterlo vedere. Si irradiava dalle labbra, che, Jaime aveva notato, erano molto carnose, fin su agli occhi, una visione di gioia pura e vulnerabile. 

 

Era stata l’unica a non mostrare mai repulsione per le condizioni in cui era ora la sua mano, quando anche Cersei l’aveva abbandonato dopo che si era andata a schiantare contro il cruscotto della sua macchina. 

Mentre la sua stessa sorella era trasalita, Brienne gli aveva tenuto la mano con estrema gentilezza. 

 

Ed era sua amica. 

 

“Jaime, ascolta il consiglio di qualcuno che è infelice da un bel po’” sospirò Tyrion, autoironico. “È da tantissimo tempo che tu e Cersei vi rovinate la vita a vicenda. Da ben prima di fidanzato numero tre qui presente.” 

Tyrion fece un cenno con la testa in direzione di Euron, che i suoi amici stavano in quel momento supplicando di partecipare a un gioco alcolico il cui obiettivo era bere birra da una pompa finché non crollava. Non c’erano volute molte suppliche. 

 

“Io e Cersei abbiamo avuto le nostre divergenze, è così da sempre, lo sai. Ma è mia sorella e voglio che sia felice, anche se questa felicità significa avere un mucchio di Greyjoy chiassosi alle prossime riunioni di famiglia” esordì in tono serio. “Questo è il suo modo di trovare una parvenza di normalità e non la posso biasimare per questo. E non dovresti neanche tu.” 

 

Jaime rifletté per un po’ sulle parole di suo fratello. Forse non aveva biasimato Cersei di per sé, ma ce l’aveva avuta con lei. 

In un qualche modo era sempre sembrato che lei riuscisse a funzionare senza di lui, ad andare avanti e ad essere una persona indipendente, mentre Jaime l’aveva sempre presa come modello e tentava tanto disperatamente di imitarla che non aveva riconosciuto quei tratti della propria personalità che erano puramente suoi. Questo finché lei non aveva tagliato completamente i ponti con lui e a quel punto lui si era sentito troppo vecchio e sfinito per ricominciare di nuovo. 

Era poi successo, ma una parte di lui ancora rimpiangeva il tempo perduto. 

 

“Anche tu puoi crearti la tua felicità. Non stavo mentendo quando ho detto che non ti ho mai visto così felice come lo sei con Brienne” insistette Tyrion. 

Jaime doveva ammettere che non aveva torto. Negli ultimi mesi gli era piaciuto molto lavorare con lei e progettare questa finta relazione non aveva fatto altro che avvicinarli ulteriormente. C’erano persino stati dei momenti in cui si era concesso di dimenticare che non stavano davvero insieme. 

 

Nonostante tutto questo, Jaime era certo che Brienne non avrebbe ricambiato i suoi potenziali sentimenti, sempre che Tyrion avesse ragione a riguardo. Era in virtù della loro amicizia che Brienne si era fidata di lui tanto da viaggiare insieme e condividere una camera, ponendosi in situazioni scomode per fare un favore a lui. Jaime non avrebbe tradito la sua fiducia ed espresso sentimenti che potessero mettere a rischio la loro relazione. Lei meritava rispetto. Meritava di meglio di lui. 

 

“Andiamo a farci un secondo giro” disse Jaime per cambiare discorso. Si alzò e si diresse verso il bancone del bar. 

Non aveva fatto neanche cinque passi nel pandemonio della festa che un ubriaco con i capelli rossi gli si parò davanti, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e trattandolo con eccessiva confidenza per i suoi gusti. 

“Ehi! Grandissimo!” esclamò. Una zaffata di margarita gli fece arricciare il naso.  _Favoloso_. 

“Ti stai sacrificando per il bene comune!” urlò. Sia Jaime che Tyrion lo guardarono perplessi. 

“Ha sbagliato persona.” Jaime tentò di sgusciare via, certo di non aver mai visto quell’uomo in vita sua. 

“No, no! Tu sei quello che esce con Brienne!” Diede a Jaime una pacca entusiasta sul petto, non accorgendosi della rabbia contenuta che aveva in viso. “Eravamo al liceo insieme! La chiamavamo Brienne la Bella!” 

Qualcosa nel suo tono gli disse che non era inteso come un complimento e una strana sensazione bruciante gli si manifestònello stomaco. Poteva benissimo essere dovuta alla birra ma, insieme alla sensazione martellante che aveva nelle orecchie, Jaime doveva considerare la possibilità che la ripugnanza pura e totale che provava ne fosse stata una concausa. 

“Farebbe meglio a non…” disse Jaime, in tono d’avvertimento. 

“È lei, no? Io e i miei amici avevamo fatto una scommessa su chi sarebbe riuscito a portarla al ballo della scuola. Sapevo che era brutta, ma anche solo un’occhiata a quel mostro…” 

 

Aveva passato il limite. Jaime l’aveva avvertito. 

Prima ancora di accorgersene, mise tutto il proprio peso nel montante destro, sapendo che era più efficace del sinistro, e sentì le ossa spezzarsi all’impatto con il suo pugno dolorante e tremante. 

Ci fu un grido di “rissa!”, degli “wow!” ubriachi e un preoccupato “Connington!”, che immaginò essere il nome di quell’uomo. 

 

“È ora di andare” Tyrion lo trascinò via per il gomito, giusto in tempo per evitare il grosso delle rappresaglie, ma non prima di essersi preso qualche colpo. Lo seguì senza protestare, cercando di massaggiare la mano destra con la sinistra per calmare il dolore. Si sarebbe pentito di quel pugno al mattino, ma ne era valsa la pena.  _Viscido_ _,_ _schifoso_ _idiota._  

 

Quindi, eccolo lì, intento a nascondersi con Tyrion nella via più losca di Approdo del Re e a badare al suo naso insanguinato, che per fortuna non era rotto. Per di più, era furioso. 

Tyrion aveva avuto ragione fin dall’inizio. 

Magari per Brienne provava qualcosa di più che semplice amicizia. 

Non avrebbe saputo indicare precisamente quando fosse successo. Era stata una serie di piccoli dettagli a malapena significativi. Avevano finalmente iniziato a entrare in sintonia, unendo i puntini uno dopo l’altro, e a formare un’immagine completa. C’era sempre stata, ma Jaime la vedeva solo ora. 

Fissò il telefono, poi si rassegnò a chiedere a Tyrion di comporre il numero perché la mano era ancora in preda agli spasmi e si mise l’apparecchio tra orecchio e spalla. 

 

Brienne non ci mise molto a rispondere. Si sentiva in lontananza della musica in sottofondo. 

 

“Brienne?” Istintivamente trattenne il respiro, sentendo la novella consapevolezza dei propri sentimenti pesare sul loro dialogo. “Ora, non arrabbiarti, ma…” Iniziò con voce esitante a raccontare cos’era successo alla festa, glissando sugli insulti di Connington. Avrebbe trovato un modo di avvertirla della presenza di quell’uomo una volta che l’avesse rivista, ma voleva evitare di risvegliare brutti ricordi per quanto possibile. Se questo significava prendersi la colpa dell’accaduto per via della birra, così avrebbe fatto. 

 

Quando terminò la chiamata (Brienne si era offerta di venirli a prendere il prima possibile), Tyrion lo stava fissando. 

 

“Oh, risparmiami quello sguardo” mormorò Jaime, fissandosi lo spazio tra le ginocchia. 

“Sei qui fuori che ti batti per il suo onore come se fossi una sorta di giustiziere pugile. Penso che sia ora che tu le dica quello che provi.” 

 

Una volta di più Jaime dovette ammettere che suo fratello aveva ragione.  


	6. Interpretazione da Oscar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autrice  
> Ahi ahi, la vita è stata dura ultimamente e non vedevo il mio pc da giovedì scorso, scusatemi! Ritornerò domenica alla routine di pubblicazione consueta.  
> Come sempre, leggo e apprezzo tutti i meravigliosi commenti e kudos, grazie Braime Fam <3
> 
> Nota della traduttrice  
> Al momento mi trovo in Toscana, impegnata fino a lunedì in un seminario intensissimo di traduzione che mi occupa le intere giornate, quindi temo che la traduzione del capitolo 7 richiederà qualche giorno in più rispetto all'uscita in inglese

Quando Brienne aveva sei anni aveva rotto per sbaglio la finestra della cucina. Stava giocando a baseball con i figli del vicino e, forse per entusiasmo, forse perché non conosceva bene la propria forza, in qualche modo la mazza le era sfuggita di mano ed era volata contro il vetro. Tutti gli altri erano scappati di corsa ma lei no, era rimasta lì e si era presa la responsabilità, nonché una bella sgridata da suo padre.

 

Il punto era che Brienne non era mai stata brava a mentire, neanche da piccola. Bugie e mezze verità non erano mai state nella sua natura.

 

Ciononostante, ora si ritrovava a dover dare un’interpretazione a livelli da Oscar, mentendo continuamente per Jaime mentre sorseggiava mestamente i cocktail tiki più dolci che avesse mai assaggiato, seduta su mobili di vimini a un addio al nubilato che nessuno le aveva detto che si sarebbe svolto a bordo piscina.

Doveva anche decisamente controllare quanto beveva. Non poteva permettere che l’intera facciata crollasse a causa di qualche bicchiere di troppo. Non voleva fare questo a Jaime.

Avrebbe interpretato la sua parte e risposto a tutte le domande nel modo in cui le avevano provate al bar. Non doveva essere troppo difficile. Non doveva fare altro che andare in quell’angolino segreto dei suoi pensieri in cui a volte si concedeva di dimenticare che la relazione con Jaime aveva una data di scadenza. L’angolo in cui amava fantasticare sul loro finto primo incontro, quando Jaime le si era avvicinato al bar e le aveva offerto da bere. Quando avevano passato la notte a chiacchierare nella penombra della veranda finché il gestore non aveva esclamato: “Stiamo per chiudere!”. Il momento in cui Jaime l’aveva effettivamente notata e fatto quel sorriso che gli faceva apparire delle piccole rughe alle estremità degli occhi, chiedendole se potevano rivedersi.

 

Avrebbe raccontato l’inizio della loro finta storia d’amore e avrebbe ignorato il proprio desiderio, che la divorava da dentro ogniqualvolta si ricordava di come stavano veramente le cose.

Avrebbe fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco e si sarebbe concentrata su quella bella bugia. In nessuna realtà plausibile Jaime Lannister avrebbe potuto pensare a lei come a qualcosa di più di un’amica, tuttavia lei non poteva impedirsi uno spasmo doloroso di speranza ogni volta che parlava di appuntamenti che non erano e non sarebbero mai accaduti.

Poteva mettersi tutti i vestiti froufrou e tutto il trucco del mondo, come Sansa e Tyrion l’avevano convinta a fare, ma era perfettamente consapevole di quanto male assortiti fossero lei e Jaime.

Inoltre, dato che si sentiva fuori posto poiché sprovvista di costume da bagno e non aveva nessun viso amico cui chiedere sostegno, si era ritrovata preda di un doloroso fuoco di fila di domande.

Non c’era niente da fare: Brienne si era presa un’enorme sbandata per Jaime Lannister.

Aveva cercato di attribuire quel formicolio che sentiva allo stomaco a un’infatuazione passeggera, causata da quegli occhi di un verde impossibile, quella mascella finemente cesellata e il fascino esasperante.

Tuttavia, più tempo passavano insieme, più Brienne si rendeva conto che era alla dolcezza del suo sguardo che si ritrovava a pensare piuttosto che all’oggettiva bellezza di quegli occhi. Al modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome, quasi con gentilezza, con più dolcezza di chiunque altro. O alla maniera rassicurante con cui le teneva la mano, così in accordo con le sue insicurezze e ansie.

 

Ciononostante, era stata tutta una farsa.

 

Non avrebbe mai potuto sbagliarsi al riguardo e, in caso se lo fosse dimenticato, le sarebbe bastato guardare Cersei.

Brienne non si concedeva di sprofondare nell’autocommiserazione da molto tempo; tuttavia, mentre osservava Cersei, con la sua corporatura minuta e i tratti delicati, non poteva non fare un’amara considerazione su quanto diametralmente opposte loro due fossero. E non c’era dubbio su chi Jaime avesse scelto.

 

Non che Brienne potesse o volesse fargliene una colpa. Se proprio c’era da incolpare qualcuno, lo faceva con se stessa, per aver lasciato che quei sentimenti si fortificassero quando avrebbe dovuto essere meno ingenua.

 

“Scusatemi” mormorò in risposta a una domanda alquanto inopportuna sulla relazione tra lei e Jaime. Se non altro, così non si sarebbe _soffermata_ a pensare ai dettagli più _intimi_ dell’uscire con Jaime Lannister.

Il solo pensiero, però, per quanto fosse stato rapidamente respinto dalla sua mente, era bastato a farla arrossire così violentemente che ora le sue guance erano scarlatte come i fiori della ghirlanda hawaiana che le avevano dato quella sera.

 

Si diresse difilato in bagno, sperando di risciacquare via quel che restava del rossore sul viso e sul collo, ma la sua attenzione fu attirata da un frammento di una conversazione nelle vicinanze.

 

“… E quel vestito! Dovevate vederlo!” sussurrava qualcuno, al riparo dell’anonima protezione offerta da una siepe. Scoppiò un coro di risatine.

“Non che potesse fare molto per migliorare la situazione, anche il miglior stilista non può fare miracoli” aggiunse un’altra voce. “Non dirle di mettersi in costume da bagno a ben guardare è stato un gesto caritatevole.”

 

Se Brienne avesse dovuto indicare con precisione l’ultima volta che si era sentita un tale groppo in gola, sarebbe probabilmente stato ai tempi del liceo, quando i ragazzi del suo anno le chiedevano a turno di uscire per prenderla in giro. Si era imposta di dimenticare, ma quel genere di fitta le era comunque ancora troppo famigliare.

 

Si calmò, appoggiando la schiena al muro più vicino e inspirando a fondo, cercando un modo rapido di scappare e tornare in camera sua.

 

Pensava di avercela fatta quando raggiunse l’ingresso.

 

“Brienne.” Cersei l’aveva seguita. Il suo richiamo era più simile a un sussurro, cortese ma deciso. “Sono contenta di trovarti da sola. Ora possiamo smettere di fingere.”

Tanto era stata dolce, troppo dolce, in pubblico, tanto era ora gelida e calcolatrice e cercava con ogni parola di intrappolare Brienne per farle commettere uno scivolone.

“Temo di non aver capito…” esordì, forse con un atteggiamento troppo confuso e arrossendo in modo troppo ovvio.

Lei _sapeva_.

“Vedi, all’inizio, quando mio fratello mi ha parlato di te, ho pensato che si fosse trovato una in cerca di soldi, una squinzietta carina pronta a usare i propri talenti per avere una parte dell’eredità dei Lannister, viste le condizioni attuali di Jaime. Poi ti ho conosciuta ed è _lampante_ che non è questo il tuo caso…” Le mani congiunte di Cersei denotavano estrema calma e la sua voce, quando si interruppe, era decisa e crudele.

“Pensavo, comunque, che in qualche modo ti volesse pagare. Sa come darmi fastidio e non escluderei che lo possa fare. Dopotutto, quale miglior modo per rovinare il giorno del mio matrimonio se non presentarsi con una donna che è l’esatto opposto di me in ogni cosa? Sarebbe geniale, davvero, e trarresti comunque profitto dalle doti che. Ma tu non saresti in grado di approfittarti di qualcuno. Non in quel modo.”

Da come l’aveva detto, Brienne pensò che avesse voluto insultarla. Tuttavia, quel che più le dava fastidio era il modo in cui aveva cercato di descrivere Jaime. Non sapeva dire se fosse perché le sembrava un ritratto palesemente falso dell’uomo che conosceva, oppure perché la sensazione di dubbio che la corrodeva e le diceva che, nonostante tutto, Cersei l’avrebbe sempre conosciuto meglio di lei e che, sotto sotto, forse aveva ragione.

“Quindi, l’unica conclusione per me possibile è che tu ami Jaime.”

Brienne si irrigidì come se l’avesse schiaffeggiata.

Ora più che mai, anche dovendo affrontare una verità scomoda, doveva recitare la sua parte.

“Ma certo che sì, è ormai un anno che usciamo…” disse, in un tono un po’ più incerto e simile a un borbottio di quanto avrebbe voluto. Cersei non si fece influenzare dalle sue parole.

“Ma per favore. Lo so che sta fingendo. La domanda è se stai fingendo anche tu.”

Brienne non poté fare altro che sostenere il suo sguardo finché Cersei non si allontanò.

Era come se ogni molecola del suo essere stesse implodendo e collassando, bloccandola in quel punto, senza poter parlare o, se era per quello, respirare.

Sembrava aver perso la consapevolezza dello scorrere del tempo finché si sentì la tasca vibrare al suono dell’assolo di tromba più fragoroso che avesse mai sentito.

Jaime aveva preso l’abitudine di cambiarle la suoneria del telefono di tanto in tanto, con la scusa di tirarla su di morale. Doveva ammettere che normalmente funzionava.

“Pronto?”

“Brienne? Ora, non arrabbiarti, ma…”

Ascoltò la storia della sua rissa nel bar in uno stato di annebbiamento, un po’ dovuto ai cocktail tiki, un po’ alla sua conversazione con Cersei e un po’ all’assoluto stupore che le causava l’idea di Jaime che prendeva a pugni gli altri ospiti.

“Restate dove siete. Chiamo un taxi” sospirò, tentando di deglutire il pesante groppo che si sentiva in gola e di cancellare ogni traccia di dolore dal suo aspetto prima di vedere Jaime e Tyrion.

* * *

 

Quando uscì dal taxi, Jaime si alzò, anzi, quasi saltò su dal bordo del marciapiede.

Per quanto un po’ ammaccato, pareva che almeno stesse bene. Ciononostante, Brienne gli diede una controllata, posando delicatamente le mani sulla mascella per valutare i danni, dal naso insanguinato alle nocche piene di lividi.

 

“Cosa ti è saltato in mente?” borbottò preoccupata, più a se stessa che a lui.

“Brienne, sto bene.” Jaime appoggiò una mano sulla sua, tenendola ferma. Lei non avrebbe saputo dire perché lui la guardasse in quel modo, con le pupille dilatate e un’aria di meraviglia. Quali che fossero le ragioni, non le avrebbe mai sapute perché Tyrion ricordò loro la sua presenza schiarendosi rumorosamente la voce.

 

“Sì, Jaime, cosa ti è saltato in mente?” lo incalzò.

 

“Non mi è piaciuto quel che aveva da dire” disse Jaime a denti stretti. Brienne era sicura che i due fratelli le stessero nascondendo qualche informazione.

Stante com’era la situazione, era meglio tenersi le domande fino al mattino e farli salire in taxi.

* * *

 

“Jaime” lo chiamò Brienne, incapace di trattenersi, quando arrivarono in camera.

Lui era sdraiato sul letto e da un po’ fissava il soffitto; ora si puntellò sui gomiti mentre Brienne si sedeva all’angolo del materasso.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

Jaime sembrò pensieroso per un istante, poi annuì.

“Perché proprio Cersei?”

Si pentì di quelle parole nel momento stesso in cui le pronunciò. Era una domanda troppo sfacciata e per giunta inopportuna.

Era ovvio che Jaime l’aveva amata e che sempre l’avrebbe amata. Si conoscevano letteralmente dalla nascita e si sarebbero sempre conosciuti meglio di quanto lei potesse mai sperare di poter fare.

Nonostante il lato crudele che le aveva mostrato quella sera, Cersei doveva avere delle buone qualità perché una persona come Jaime si innamorasse di lei.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, però, Jaime trasse un sospiro.

 

“Sicuramente mi trovi odioso.”

 

Aveva più l’aria di una confessione da parte sua, di un pentimento piuttosto che di un’accusa. Brienne, però, non poteva essere d’accordo con lui. Persino al loro primo incontro, quando lui l’aveva decisamente presa per il verso sbagliato e lei l’aveva trovato estremamente fastidioso, Brienne non riusciva a considerarlo odioso.

Non pensava che ci sarebbe mai riuscita.

 

“Sappiamo tutto l’uno dell’altra da quando ho memoria. Eravamo così simili che la gente non riusciva a distinguerci. In qualche modo, però, lei è sempre stata una versione migliore di me stesso, qualcuno che potevo prendere a modello. Quando nostra madre è morta, Cersei era l’unica persona a parte me che la ricordasse, il che ha rafforzato il nostro rapporto. Non so nemmeno come sia cominciata ma, per assurdo che possa sembrare, mi sembrava la direzione naturale in cui proseguire il nostro rapporto…” Scosse amaramente la testa per poi sdraiarsi di nuovo.

“Ovviamente mi sbagliavo a pensare che l’avrei sempre conosciuta meglio di chiunque altro, e lei me, ma, del resto, sono sempre stato io il Lannister più stupido.”

Il suo sorriso triste diede a Brienne l’impressione che quelle fossero state le parole di Cersei piuttosto che di lui. Gli si sdraiò quindi accanto e strinse la sua mano nella propria.

 

“Non è vero. E non penso che lei sia migliore di te” ammise Brienne, cercando di non superare più limiti di quanto avesse già fatto.

Jaime non sembrava convinto, ma non lasciò andare la sua mano.

“Ti sei divertita, almeno, prima che chiamassi? Lei ti ha detto qualcosa?” chiese e, per un istante, Brienne avrebbe potuto giurare che sembrasse preoccupato.

“Niente che non mi sia già stato detto in passato” sminuì lei, non volendo causare altri guai o confessare sentimenti non ricambiati.

Inaspettatamente, con esitazione, Jaime la trasse a sé e la abbracciò come a volersi scusare, facendole posto perché potesse appoggiare la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.


	7. Se fosse per davvero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonatemi l'attesa, ma un po' a causa dei miei impegni, un po' per il ritardo nella pubblicazione, che non mi ha permesso di avere il capitolo prima che lo postasse l'autrice, e un po' per la lunghezza leggermente maggiore rispetto al solito, siamo arrivati a venerdì con il capitolo 7. Scusate ancora e buona lettura!

In quasi quarant’anni di vita Jaime Lannister non si era mai innamorato.

Ciò non voleva dire che non avesse mai amato Cersei, questo no, ma quando si trattava delle proverbiali farfalle nello stomaco o di quella fase in cui si comincia a conoscere l’altro all’inizio di un rapporto, Jaime non ne aveva mai avuto esperienza diretta.

 

Tuttavia, aveva la netta sensazione che la sua riluttanza ad alzarsi dal letto la mattina del matrimonio di sua sorella, preferendo invece restare lì con una Brienne addormentata tra le braccia, si potesse considerare come parte di quell’esperienza.

 

Non sapeva quale particolare tipo di coraggio l’avesse posseduto la sera prima, ma non aveva desiderato altro che consolarla del suo dolore, che lei, nella sua testardaggine, insisteva nel nascondere. Quindi l’aveva tenuta tra le braccia, accarezzandole i capelli finché non si erano addormentati entrambi.

 

Gliel’avrebbe detto.

 

L’avrebbe lasciata dormire un altro po’, godendosi per un attimo in più il suo respiro tiepido e delicato sul petto, e gliel’avrebbe detto a colazione.

Avrebbe raccolto lo stesso coraggio che aveva guidato il suo pugno alla mascella di Connington, lo stesso che l’aveva spinto a tenerle la mano e trarla a sé, e le avrebbe detto che non poteva più sopportare che fosse tutto finto. Che voleva risvegliarsi al suo fianco la mattina seguente e quelle dopo ancora finché lei gliel’avesse permesso.

 

La possibilità che lo rifiutasse era terrificante, ma non si era mai sentito tanto elettrizzato in vita sua.

 

Bussarono alla porta e Brienne si mosse, mormorando qualcosa nel sonno.

Facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, Jaime si alzò e trovò uno dei facchini dell’albergo ad aspettarlo fuori dalla porta.

 

“È lei il signor Lannister?”

 

Jaime annuì, portandosi l’indice alla bocca e facendo un cenno in direzione di Brienne mentre si chiudeva piano la porta alle spalle.

 

“Sua sorella vuole vederla. Dice che è urgente.”

 

Jaime sospirò.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe successo. Del resto, aveva appena tirato un pugno a un altro ospite e, a giudicare dal dolore sordo che sentiva al naso e all’orbita, si sarebbe presentato alla cerimonia con un bell’occhio nero.

 

Dato che aveva addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama si cambiò rapidamente e seguì l’uomo alla suite di Cersei, pronto per la sgridata. Si assicurò anche di lasciare un biglietto per Brienne, per farle sapere che sarebbe tornato presto.

 

Venne invece accolto da lacrime e preoccupazione, una raffica di “Cos’è successo?” e “Fammi vedere!”. Tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, sua sorella appariva comunque bellissima, nonostante i rivoli umidi che le solcavano le guance e le palpebre arrossate.

 

Per qualche ragione, Jaime non era tanto commosso quanto sapeva che avrebbe dovuto.

 

“Sono certo che tuo marito ti racconterà com’è andata. Non preoccuparti per adesso.” Fece spallucce e in qualche modo tenne a distanza le sue braccia, pur cercando di mostrarsi comprensivo. “Che è successo?”

 

“Non posso farlo davvero. Non posso.”

 

Così dicendo l’aveva stretto forte, aggrappandosi con le braccia alla sua schiena e affondando le dita nelle sue scapole tanto da fargli quasi male. Jaime si rese conto che era una scena che aveva già vissuto troppe volte. Cersei si era stretta così a lui quando era tornato dai suoi viaggi a Dorne, ogni volta che la vedeva mentre Robert era via e anche l’ultima volta che si erano visti prima del suo incidente.

Si era stretta a lui con tanta forza quando per la prima volta avevano temuto che fosse incinta di lui, quando era morto loro padre e quando Jaime era tornato a vivere nelle Terre dell’Ovest. Era una situazione così famigliare da essere dolorosa e per un po’ Jaime non poté far altro che inspirare il suo profumo e lasciare che piangesse.

 

“Andiamocene via. Insieme.”

 

Stava quasi supplicando. Jaime sapeva che in teoria avrebbe dovuto sentire _qualcosa_ , una qualche spinta verso di lei, del desiderio, ma si sentiva invece distante e freddo.

 

“Cersei, non posso” sentì la propria voce dire, quasi disincarnata.

 

“Ti prego, Jaime. Io ti amo. Ti ho sempre amato. Non abbiamo sempre detto che saremmo stati insieme per la vita? Se la gente vuole parlare, che parli!” Gli accarezzava il viso con foga, con disperazione, e presto le sue labbra toccarono le sue, posandovi baci su baci.

 

“Basta.”

 

Se Cersei fosse tornata da lui un anno o anche solo un mese prima Jaime probabilmente avrebbe ceduto. Non aveva voluto altro che quello per quasi vent’anni. Ora, però, che l’aveva tra le braccia e lo supplicava di scappare insieme, Jaime provava solo una sorta di rabbia rimbombante, quella che accompagnava l’improvvisa consapevolezza della dinamica della loro dipendenza.

Cersei doveva essersi convinta che quella fosse una dichiarazione d’amore, ma Jaime riusciva a leggerla solo come il terrore di perdere il controllo della relazione.

 

“Non posso più farlo. Non posso amarti nel modo che vuoi tu.”

_Non ora. Non dopo tutta la sofferenza, la segretezza e i rifiuti ricevuti._

Non poteva permettersi di essere l’ultima spiaggia per lei, una tresca di cui vergognarsi, come in passato.

“Ci sarò per il tuo matrimonio, come promesso, se deciderai di sposarti davvero. E dovresti farlo, ti auguro di essere felice. Ci sarò come fratello, se mi vuoi. Ma più di questo non posso darti.” Per la prima volta si sentì lucido in presenza di Cersei. Sentiva che le sue parole erano giuste, sue. “È finita.”

Era un’affermazione e una confessione, un modo di rendere a entrambi la libertà. Non aveva mai osato dirlo ad alta voce, ma sapeva che era vero. Era finita.

 

Nello sguardo di sua sorella, dove prima c’era supplica, ora c’era veleno.

 

“È a causa di… di quella donna?”

 

Si era ricomposta solo quel tanto che bastava a lasciar filtrare una quieta furia e, sebbene Jaime potesse capirla (non era stato forse così anche per lui con gli amanti di lei?), si sentì bruciare lo stomaco.

 

“A dire il vero, sì. Esatto. Ora ti prego di scusarmi ma è il caso che ti prepari, e anch’io.”

 

La salutò con un cenno del capo e uscì rapidamente dalla stanza.

Brienne era la ragione per cui Jaime era stato capace di riconoscere il proprio valore, di essere onesto con se stesso. Avrebbe potuto saltare di felicità a ogni gradino per quella rivelazione, per la libertà che gli offriva, nonostante il petto che gli pulsava all’impazzata e il dolore martellante alle tempie.

 

Si ripromise di dire a Brienne anche quello.

 

Voleva che sapesse quanto era grato per l’incoraggiamento e l’apprezzamento di una persona buona e onesta come lei.

 

Avrebbe ordinato champagne per accompagnare la colazione e le avrebbe rivelato quello che provava in privato, nella loro stanza.

 

Ovviamente quando ci arrivò, col cuore che batteva metà per lo shock e metà per pura gioia e senso di liberazione, di “privato” nella stanza c’era poco o niente.

Vide che Brienne si era svegliata e stava mangiando omelette e bevendo Bellini con Tyrion.

 

“Oh, eccoti!” lo salutò suo fratello in tono vivace, prendendo una sedia per permettere a Jaime di unirsi a loro. “Mangia, presto dovremo andare. Brienne deve prepararsi.”

 

Jaime obbedì riluttante, masticando lentamente e lanciando occhiate in tralice a Tyrion.

 

“Speravo di poter avere qualche minuto per parlare con Brienne. A quattr’occhi.” Brienne si sollevò di scatto per un momento, un accenno di curiosità nello sguardo.

 

“Dopo il matrimonio. Ora, visto che voi due avete perso completamente la nozione del tempo, siamo in ritardo e dobbiamo vestirci.” A Jaime non sfuggì il fugace sorrisetto che aveva increspato le labbra di suo fratello.

Tyrion insistette in quel suo tono pragmatico che non ammetteva obiezioni.

Brienne fece spallucce con aria di scusa per poi abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo, arrossendo leggermente. Sembrava molto a disagio, sicuramente per via delle insinuazioni di Tyrion. Tutt’a un tratto, il piano di Jaime di confessarle i suoi sentimenti non sembrava una buona idea.

* * *

 

“Tyrion, hai presente la conversazione della notte scorsa? Quella sui sentimenti?” esclamò Jaime, assicurandosi che il fratello potesse sentirlo dal bagno mentre si infilava lo smoking. Avevano deciso di comune accordo di cambiarsi in camera di Tyrion, per offrire a Brienne un po’ di privacy mentre si preparava.

 

“I sentimenti per Brienne, che non vuoi riconoscere per quello che sono?” osservò Tyrion.

 

“Stavo per farlo!” protestò, ottenendo così una reazione da suo fratello, che fece capolino dal bagno con metà faccia rasata e l’altra metà ricoperta di crema da barba.

 

“Ah sì?” Inarcò un sopracciglio con aria dubbiosa. La sua reazione non lo sorprendeva davvero; dopotutto, Jaime non aveva mai mostrato alcun interesse per gli appuntamenti, figuriamoci per avere sentimenti per qualcuno che non fosse Cersei. Inoltre, aveva ostinatamente rifiutato di guardare in faccia la realtà per settimane, forse mesi.

Annuì, esasperato.

“Volevo ordinare la colazione, qualcosa di più sofisticato del solito caffè, di più speciale. Champagne? Magari dei fiori?” Ormai farneticava e si rendeva pian piano conto di quanto avrebbe in realtà improvvisato. “E di sicuro non prevedevo di avere lì anche mio fratello!” aggiunse rapidamente, proiettando la rabbia verso se stesso su Tyrion, che scuoteva ora la testa stancamente mentre rimuoveva la crema da barba con un asciugamano.

“Quindi il tuo piano era offrirle un drink nella stanza che condividete… la mattina del matrimonio della tua ex. Come potrebbe mai fraintendere le tue intenzioni?” commentò sarcastico.

Jaime, non avendo mai fatto niente del genere, si sentì perso. Forse la sua strategia originale era stata inavvertitamente troppo diretta e infarcita di rischi di equivoco.

 

“Allora tu come lo faresti?” chiese, sincero.

Se voleva farlo per bene, aveva bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.

* * *

 

 

Quando si incontrarono fuori dalla sala delle cerimonie, Jaime si bloccò a bocca aperta.

“Sei stupenda!” Le sue parole erano quasi affannose e sapeva che probabilmente si era fermato a fissarla un po’ troppo a lungo.

Era vestita di blu, come la prima volta che si erano visti dopo il lavoro. Stavolta, però, la tonalità somigliava al colore dell’oceano e si presentava nella forma di un vestito di seta, morbido e così lungo da farla sembrare ancora più alta.

Si ritrovò nuovamente ammaliato dai suoi occhi e non poteva fare altro che sorridere dolcemente, rapito.

“Oh!” Sembrava sinceramente sorpresa dal suo commento. Scrollò le spalle all’indietro e assunse una posa più dritta, più attenta.

“Sansa ha scelto questo vestito per me e l’abbiamo fatto fare in sartoria, quindi calza un po’ meglio…” cominciò a raccontare, come a voler dare una spiegazione logica al fatto che Jaime avesse pensato che meritasse un complimento.

“Ti sta bene.”

Lei sembrò soppesare per un momento la sua sincerità prima di decidere di fidarsi delle sue parole.

“Grazie. E tu…”

“E io ho l’aria di uno che è stato coinvolto in una rissa in un bar la notte scorsa?” scherzò Jaime, sapendo che avrebbe provocato uno sguardo poco divertito da parte di lei. Sguardo che, però, non venne.

“No! Stavo per dire che sei elegante!” lo corresse in fretta e a voce un po’ più alta del necessario. “Anche tu sei elegante” ripeté, sommessamente questa volta, arrossendo con tutte le lentiggini e stropicciando i piedi imbarazzata.

Jaime sorrise, intenerito dalla sua reazione.

Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente agire e chiederle di uscire lì e ora, ma aveva un piano e intendeva seguirlo.

“Pronto?” chiese lei, cambiando argomento e costringendolo ad affrontare la realtà della sua scelta. Aveva deciso di liberare Cersei e contemporaneamente anche se stesso. Aveva scelto Brienne e con lei la felicità.

Annuì gravemente prima di prenderla per il braccio e condurla dentro.

* * *

 

 

La cerimonia si svolse relativamente senza intoppi.

Ci furono grida festose, acclamazioni e pianti.

La sposa pareva tanto vicina alla perfezione quanto una creatura umana poteva essere: persino le sue lacrime sembravano posizionate ad arte da un pittore.

Jaime, però, sapeva cosa le aveva causate e, per una minima frazione di secondo, si concesse di sentirsi in colpa. Per quanto avesse bramato essere con Cersei, o libero, sapeva come lei dovesse percepire la sensazione della finalità.

Ci fu il consueto giro di congratulazioni a cena, il brindisi di rito e le presentazioni tra le famiglie appena congiunte.

Poi ci fu l’euforia, assoluta e totalizzante, che Jaime sentì alla prospettiva di quel che stava finalmente per fare. Quando il gruppo iniziò a suonare e gli sposi salirono sulla pista per il primo ballo, prese Brienne per mano e la portò sulla terrazza, dove sapeva che avrebbero potuto finalmente godere di un po’ di privacy.

 

“Ti andrebbe un drink?” disse d’impulso, fingendo più fiducia in se stesso di quanta ne avesse.

“Jaime, questo è un open bar…” protestò lei mentre si avvicinavano al bancone.

“Lascia… lascia fare a me. Fidati” la rassicurò, tirando fuori uno sgabellino per lei e accennandole di sedersi.

Sembrava piuttosto esitante ma obbedì. Lui ordinò del vino per entrambi (rosé, come piaceva a lei) e le si sedette accanto.

“Allora, ti piace Approdo del Re?” chiese, cercando con tutte le sue forze di fare conversazione amena invece di spiattellare subito le sue vere intenzioni.

Quando avevano discusso i dettagli del loro finto primo appuntamento, drink e chiacchiere erano stati l’inizio della loro relazione, quindi Jaime aveva deciso di ricreare quella situazione, seguendo un copione che somigliava molto ai romanzi amati da Brienne e in cui sapeva che le piaceva perdersi.

Stava quasi per rispondere quando richiuse velocemente la bocca, si accigliò leggermente e lo fissò per qualche istante.

“Jaime. Cosa stai facendo?” chiese guardinga, quasi spaventata. Visto quel che aveva recentemente scoperto del suo passato, Jaime non poteva biasimarla per volersi difendere.

“Ricordi quello che ci siamo detti a quel bar?”

Lei annuì quasi impercettibilmente, improvvisamente rigida ma interessata.

“Beh, ho pensato che dovessimo farlo. Prenderci un drink. Parlare di un paio di cose.”

Di colpo l’interno della sua bocca gli sembrò secchissimo e mandò giù il vino in un sorso solo, cercando di farsi coraggio.

Da dentro proveniva un vago accenno di musica tra il chiacchiericcio degli invitati e a Jaime venne improvvisamente un’idea.

“Dai, balliamo. Vieni.” Le porse la mano per aiutarla a scendere dallo sgabellino e si allontanò di qualche passo dal bancone.

Brienne lo seguì esitante e, con altrettanta esitazione, Jaime le cinse la vita con un braccio, assicurandosi che fosse a suo agio a contatto con lui prima di stringerla a sé, ondeggiando con delicatezza sulle note distanti di un ballo lento.

Immerso nel brillio sommesso delle luminarie, Jaime avrebbe potuto giurare di non aver mai sentito il suo cuore battere tanto forte.

 

“Sei davvero stupenda stasera” sussurrò, registrando ogni minimo dettaglio, dal modo in cui le sue mani gli accarezzavano delicatamente le spalle alla maniera impercettibile con cui si mordeva nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

 

“Non farlo.”

 

Jaime si fermò per un momento, con gli occhi spalancati e all’improvviso terrorizzato. Magari si era sbagliato. Magari Brienne non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Dopotutto, le sue parole sembravano averla ferita più che lusingata.

“Non c’è bisogna che tu dica… Non devi fingere quando siamo soli” chiarì. Jaime si sentì un improvviso groppo in gola.

“Non sto fingendo. Dico sul serio.” Oh dèi, come faceva a non capirlo, mentre Jaime non riusciva a fare altro che perdersi in quegli occhi di un blu straordinario?

D’ora in poi doveva assicurarsi di ricordarglielo, anche a costo di ricevere occhiate incredule, finché non fosse riuscita lei stessa a crederci.

Lasciò andare la sua mano e sollevò le dita per riaccomodarle con delicatezza una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, mentre il pollice indugiava sulla sua guancia e la accarezzava con movimenti circolari.

Brienne aprì la bocca in un atteggiamento di quieta sorpresa e Jaime avrebbe potuto giurare che lo sguardo di lei si era fugacemente posato sulle sue labbra, istintivamente e involontariamente. Anche solo quello avrebbe potuto farlo impazzire di desiderio anticipato.

 

“Quella notte…” esordì Jaime, deglutendo forte mentre cercava di far uscire le parole. “Quando hai detto che se avessi dovuto baciare qualcuno avresti voluto che fosse per davvero…” Si sentì incespicare nelle parole, ma non gli importava. Contava solo Brienne e il modo in cui le sue pupille si erano dilatate mentre parlava, rispecchiando lo stupore che lui stesso provava.

“Volevi dire che… andrebbe bene… se _fosse_ per davvero?”

“Se fosse per davvero” confermò lei in un sussurro pieno di speranza, timidezza e al contempo di determinazione. Lui si ritrovò a spostare il peso sulla punta dei piedi, cedendo alla tensione che si era formata tra loro fin dal primo incontro.

Infine, la baciò, con tanta disperazione e desiderio che a stento riusciva a credere di aver resistito tanto.

Le labbra di lei si schiusero con un piccolo sussulto di sorpresa, così dolce da fargli venire le vertigini. Si appoggiò sempre di più a Brienne mentre lei gli stringeva il viso tra le mani, delicatamente ma al tempo stesso con decisione, creando ancora più contatto mentre ricambiava il bacio, guidata dallo stesso desiderio.


	8. Partire o non partire?

“Iniziamo l’imbarco per il volo numero GI804 per Grande Inverno” annuncia una voce artificiale, echeggiando nell’antisettica distesa dell’Aeroporto di Approdo del Re e amplificando la sensazione di oppressione che Brienne sentiva nel petto. Nel giro di pochi minuti avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione.

 

_Partire o non partire?_

 

Quella mattina si era sentita leggera come non le capitava da tanto tempo.

 

La notte prima Jaime l’aveva baciata con tutto il trasporto accumulato in mesi di inazione e ciascuno si chiedeva se l’altro provasse gli stessi sentimenti, nutrendo l’assoluta certezza che non fosse possibile.

Sulle prime Brienne era confusa. Era impossibile che Jaime volesse… _corteggiarla_ , in nessun modo. Doveva aver pensato che fosse giusto essere carino con lei per gratitudine, per il favore che gli aveva fatto. Doveva essere così. Brienne pensò che, a livello inconscio, doveva esserci sicuramente stata anche una componente di compassione per lei. Poi, però, aveva cominciato a ricostruire la scena del loro finto primo appuntamento, rendendolo vero, e il piccolo gorgoglio di speranza in fondo al suo stomaco si era fatto risentire, nonostante i campanelli d’allarme che le suonavano a tutto spiano in testa.

Quando le aveva chiesto di ballare aveva sentito un brivido al toccarlo. La paura di deluderlo e la trepidazione per il dopo si mescolavano squisitamente e le provocavano un fremito ogni volta che la pelle di Jaime sfiorava la sua, una sensazione che non provava da tempo, che forse non aveva mai provato.

Come ballo non era neanche andato poi male. Sicuramente meglio di quella volta in cui Renly, suo compagno dell’ultimo anno di liceo e futura cotta universitaria, le aveva fatto fare quattro salti durante il suo unico giro di danza al ballo della scuola, per farla sentire meno sola e evitare che venisse ulteriormente presa in giro. No. Jaime si era assicurato che fossero soli e quel ballo era per loro e loro soltanto. _Voleva_ ballare con lei. Era sincero.

Nonostante le sue domande, le mostrava ripetutamente che sentimenti nutrisse per lei. Poi l’aveva baciata e i dubbi di Brienne si erano dissipati.

Malgrado tutta l’impazienza e l’urgenza di quel bacio, Jaime era dolce e Brienne avrebbe potuto giurare che le erano cedute le ginocchia quando aveva provato il suo sapore per la prima volta, e di nuovo quando la mano sinistra di lui si era posata sulla sua nuca, traendola a sé con determinazione e affondando le dita nei suoi capelli.

Poi le labbra di Jaime si erano schiuse e Brienne non era riuscita a capire a chi fosse sfuggito il primo gemito, ma aveva sentito il gusto dolce del vino sulla sua lingua e il sorriso sulle labbra di lui. _Oh_ _dèi_ , avrebbe potuto continuare a baciarlo per sempre!

Ogni volta che si separavano, fronte contro fronte e sorriso sulle labbra, non passava molto tempo prima che uno dei due chiudesse la distanza, posando piccoli baci molto più casti qui e là, godendosi la nuova realtà che condividevano.

La musica continuava a suonare, punteggiata dal sommesso stormire delle foglie di magnolia nella brezza, ma Brienne non sentiva niente di tutto questo, completamente persa nella sensazione di stordimento che Jaime le causava. Anche quando si separarono definitivamente, l’unico suono su cui riusciva a concentrarsi era il battito di lui, così vicino al suo. L’unica cosa che vedeva era il suo goffo sorrisetto, quello che le aveva scoccato così tante volte in passato e l’aveva fatta innamorare sempre di più giorno dopo giorno.

“Beh…” esordì lui in tono leggermente stridulo, lasciandosi scappare una risatina nervosa. “Che ne dici se ti porto fuori per davvero? Via da tutto questo chiasso” propose. Brienne non riuscì a far altro che annuire e rispondere con un imbarazzato “Volentieri”.

“Bene, perché ho chiamato un taxi almeno 15 minuti fa e sono abbastanza certo che il tassametro stia ancora andando, quindi…” scherzò lui, ridendo per l’espressione scioccata di lei.

“Jaime Lannister!” esclamò, rimproverandolo giocosamente. “Eri davvero così sicuro che avrei detto di sì?” Non che lei avesse dubitato che l’avrebbe detto, quello mai.

“A dire la verità ero terrorizzato che potessi dire di no.”

Se prima Jaime aveva scherzato, ora si mostrava in tutta la sua vulnerabile onestà.

Per quanto istinto ed esperienza pregressa le dicessero che nessuno poteva provare sentimenti del genere per lei, che a nessuno potesse piacere tanto da essere nervoso alla prospettiva di essere rifiutato da lei, Brienne si era fidata di Jaime fino a quel momento e, sebbene aprirsi fosse difficile, avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di nuovo della sua sincerità.

C’era una sorta di giovanile leggerezza nel modo in cui Jaime la portò fuori, sgusciando quatto quatto tra gli ospiti e il personale dell’albergo. La teneva per mano e ogni tanto si nascondeva dietro le siepi per far sì che potessero uscire più facilmente e senza farsi vedere. Brienne, però, sospettava che non ci fossero più molti potenziali testimoni nei giardini di notte e che gran parte delle deviazioni fossero una scusa per recuperare il tempo perso e rimediare un paio di baci. Non che se ne lamentasse, anzi.

 

Per la prima volta nella vita si sentiva spensierata, persino femminile, e il suo sorriso minacciava di non lasciare mai il suo viso. Non quando scendevano lungo il sentiero acciottolato che portava alle strade dell’Alta Collina di Aegon, né quando il taxi accelerava nelle tortuose vie della capitale né tantomeno quando raggiunsero la loro destinazione.

 

“Ora, non è elegante quanto avrei voluto per il nostro primo appuntamento, ma ho pensato che un po’ di pace e tranquillità…” esordì, accennando alle coperte che aveva steso sullo spiazzo erboso che sovrastava un sito archeologico noto con il soprannome di _Fossa del Drago_.

Al tenue chiarore delle luci del parco Brienne riusciva a distinguere un cestino da picnic e anche alcuni cuscini. Elegante o no, non le importava. Era uno dei gesti più premurosi che qualcuno avesse mai fatto per lei.

Al riparo da sguardi indiscreti potevano finalmente rientrare nella dinamica consueta del loro rapporto, ridendo e scherzando per ore, sdraiati vicini mentre guardavano le stelle.

“Sai, a volte mi scordavo che stavamo solo facendo finta” ammise Jaime, la voce ridotta quasi a un sussurro mentre si girava verso di lei, osservandola con tanta tenerezza che Brienne rimase senza parole per qualche istante, in grado solo di annuire con sguardo luminoso.

“Forse non abbiamo mai fatto finta. Non proprio” convenne lei, la voce che fremeva sommessamente a quella confessione. Non aveva osato ammettere a se stessa quel pensiero né tantomeno sperare che fosse stato lo stesso per lui nelle settimane precedenti il viaggio. Ma Jaime era lì, la sua presenza calda e reale mentre la teneva stretta al petto.

 

Ritornarono in albergo solo alle due del mattino, attraversando sale e corridoi in punta di piedi finché non giunsero a destinazione.

 

“Va bene. Allora io vado” disse Jaime, imbarazzato, dopo aver esitato per qualche minuto davanti alla porta della loro camera. Brienne sbatté le palpebre, confusa.

“Dove vai?” chiese, sorridendo nervosamente.

“Da Tyrion probabilmente? Ho solo pensato che…”

“Oh, non essere ridicolo! Abbiamo già condiviso una stanza in passato!” protestò lei, trovando il suo imbarazzo un po’ superfluo, per quanto affascinante e piuttosto dolce.

“Ma ora è diverso… Brienne, non dobbiamo fare niente che tu non voglia” esordì lui, palesemente agitato.

Ora fu il turno di lei di arrossire. “Non succederà” disse, un po’ più rapidamente di quanto avesse voluto.

“Posso aspettare finché non ti sentirai pronta…” aggiunse, ma lei lo interruppe.

“Vale lo stesso per te.”

“Bene!” esclamò Jaime, che pareva non riuscire a guardarla. Non che Brienne potesse saperlo, data la sua determinazione nel fissare la moquette.

“Bene” disse lei, annuendo con forza, prima di alzare lo sguardo su di lui.

Rimasero in silenzio per un brevissimo momento, ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo tutti i buoni propositi svanirono. Le loro labbra si scontrarono di nuovo e la schiena di Brienne sbatté contro la porta mentre con le mani cercava freneticamente di aprire la serratura.

* * *

 

 

Brienne si risvegliò al suono sommesso e distante di una vibrazione di cellulare.

 

Inizialmente pensò di averla sognata, quindi si rannicchiò più vicina a Jaime, decisa a godersi qualche momento di riposo e tranquillità in più al sicuro tra le sue braccia.

 

Alla seconda vibrazione pensò che Jaime stesse russando e si accomodò meglio tra le lenzuola.

 

Quando, però, un quieto tintinnio raggiunse le sue orecchie insieme alla vibrazione, Brienne dovette dichiararsi sconfitta e si sedette, mentre pian piano ricordava dove fosse e con chi. Si era davvero svegliata tra le braccia di Jaime Lannister. Era tutto vero. Nonostante l’intontimento mattutino, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

 

Sul comodino il suo cellulare lampeggiava all’impazzata e già vedeva che aveva almeno cinque chiamate perse da Sansa. Questo in sé non era strano, visto che si sentiva con la sua migliore amica quasi tutti i giorni e le chiamate erano pressoché triplicate da quando avevano iniziato a pianificare il viaggio per Approdo del Re. Il fatto, però, che giungessero insieme a messaggi da un numero sconosciuto e notifiche di notizie fecero supporre a Brienne che si trattasse di una qualche emergenza.

 

Andò in bagno il più silenziosamente possibile, sgusciando furtiva tra le braccia di Jaime, e decise di controllare prima i messaggi.

Fu allora che le crollò il mondo addosso.

Certo, le immagini erano sfocate, ma era impossibile non riconoscere i gemelli Lannister all’interno del Fortezza Rossa. Jaime aveva baciato Cersei il giorno del suo matrimonio e Brienne ne aveva in mano la prova fotografica. Come avrebbe presto scoperto, le stesse immagini erano riproposte negli articoli per cui aveva ricevuto le notifiche, corredati da titoloni che recavano le parole “scandalo” e “incesto” a caratteri cubitali.

Avrebbe cercato di razionalizzare la cosa se chi le aveva mandato il messaggio non vi avesse allegato anche un piccolo video di pochi secondi in cui riusciva a distinguere Jaime, Tyrion e… ma quello sullo sfondo non era lo sposo? Quel video doveva essere stato girato alla festa di addio al celibato.

 

“Non le avrei mai dovuto chiedere di venire con me” sentì Jaime dire. Quello fu il colpo finale, il più pesante.

 

Anni e anni di scherno e rifiuto avrebbero dovuto insegnarle a non sperare niente di meglio o di diverso per sé, eppure Brienne non riuscì in seguito a ricordare come avesse fatto le valigie in silenzio o come avesse raggiunto l’ingresso dell’hotel. Non si ricordava di aver sceso i gradini o se si fosse voltata indietro a guardare prima di partire. Sapeva solo che doveva andarsene prima che il bisogno di crollare e scoppiare a piangere avesse la meglio.

 

“Brienne!” sentì Jaime chiamarla alle sue spalle, ma si girò. Si limitò ad andarsene a passo di marcia, stringendo il manico della valigia più forte che poteva.

“ _Brienne!_ ” ripeté lui, sempre più distante. Mentre saliva sul taxi lo vide che cercava di raggiungerla, ferito e confuso, finché la sua corsa non fu bloccata da un furioso Euron Greyjoy.

Brienne non seppe mai come finì lo scontro tra i due, poiché il taxi lasciò il vialetto e, infine, sopraggiunsero le lacrime.

 

Diverse ore dopo Brienne aveva in mano un biglietto dell’ultimo minuto per Grande Inverno e sedeva con aria afflitta nella sala d’attesa più deprimente di tutto l’aeroporto.

 

“Ultima chiamata per il volo GI804 per Grande Inverno” gracchiò nuovamente l’altoparlante.

 

Quando si alzò, una voce calma la raggiunse.

 

“Brienne, per favore, non andartene.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui in questa storia!
> 
> Cercherò di pubblicare la domenica con cadenza settimanale, per il momento ho otto capitoli ma modificherò le note in caso dovesse cambiare qualcosa!
> 
> A settimana prossima!


End file.
